Godric of Brigantia, Continued
by KnoxMare
Summary: Who is Godric? Where is he from? Sookie finds out the night after the bombing at his house, and perhaps there is more to the 2000 year old vampire than meets the eye. Continuation: What will happen after that educational night?
1. I May Rise Up

This (and the next chapter) is a tentative beginning to a story that may or may not be Sookie/Godric. And might become M rated. Just a warning. And I am still working out whether or not I really want to write a S/G story, because I am hardcore Sookie/Eric. But I thought it might be fun. So let me know in the reviews, and I might be nice and supply you with entertainment :]

**DISCLAIMER: **Godric and Sookie belong to Charlaine Harris (and are somewhat controlled by Alan Ball). I, sadly, am not allowed to do much more than play with them on the weekends. I am working with my friends on a kidnap strategy to steal Eric, Godric, Sookie, and Lafayette, that may or may not involve some laughing gas, a few firecrackers, a gallon of blue paint and several donkeys. You shall be updated on how that turns out.

The history that I provide for Godric comes from my own mind, and is the result of my own research. Blame me all you want if I got something wrong.

Oh, and SMD if you don't like what I think the back tattoo is. It's fuzzy and not clearly defined.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Sookie hesitated outside Godric's hotel room. She knew she was being silly, but still, after everything that had happened, she wanted to make sure he was ok. He had saved her life after all, and something about him made her want to just wrap him up in a blanket and sing him to sleep like her grandma used to do for her and Jason.

Sookie was sure he wouldn't appreciate that sentiment.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello, Sookie" said the completely unsurprised looking Godric. Sookie guessed it took a lot to startle you after 2000 years.

"Well Hi, Godric!" Sookie said in her brightest voice, "I just wanted to check on you and see if you were doing okay after everything that happened.

"That's very kind of you" he said with a small smile. "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Sookie was completely taken aback by his offer.

Godric chuckled at the look of pure shock on the young woman's face.

"I don't bite."

Sookie recovered herself quickly.

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about! Not at all! I was just thrown by the irony of _you_ offering a _human_ a drink."

As soon as she said it, Sookie wished she hadn't. Maybe that would offend Godric! She really needed to learn to just keep her big trap shut!

But, much to her surprise, Godric burst out laughing.

"That is quite funny. I hadn't thought of it that way. But, I promise you, it _is_ you who will be drinking if you come in for some tea. Or perhaps you would like coffee? I know many American's prefer it. I'm just used to the people of my home country drinking more tea than their bodies can hold."

"Oh, no, tea would be lovely!" Sookie said as she stepped through the hotel room doorway. "My grandmother and I used to always drink tea together every Sunday. It was her favorite thing. Tea with honey and lemon…" Here Sookie trailed off and seemed to be thinking about something far away from the Carmela hotel room.

Godric gave her a moment to gather herself. He didn't mind. It gave him a moment to study the incredible human that had so entrapped both Bill Compton, and his Eric. He knew that, even though Eric would never admit it, he was amazingly attracted to Sookie; and not just physically. Godric could tell that she intrigued him more than any human had in centuries, and he could understand. She had such a glow about her.

Sookie must have realized that she was not where her thoughts had taken her because she started apologizing for trailing off,

"Oh my, Godric I am so sorry for just blanking out there! I feel like such a crazy person! I was just thinking about my grandmother."

Godric could see the emotion that played clearly across the young woman's face at the mention of her grandmother.

"She… she was murdered. A few months ago…and—"

Godric held a hand up.

"I can see that it pains you to talk about her. I shall just assume that, seeing as she was _your_ grandmother, she was a fantastic woman. She must have been, to be involved in raising such a kind and selfless young woman as you."

Sookie looked like she was about to cry at Godric's statement. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before she simply said,

"Thank you."

Godric smiled the unusually kind smile that she had come to expect from the ancient vampire and said,

"But Sookie Stackhouse, it is I that should be thanking you. You almost sacrificed your own life to save a vampire that might have been more willing to eat you than look at you. I am forever in your debt."

"Oh, that's ridiculous. I was just doing what any decent person would have done. None of this debt nonsense."

This made Godric smile. As did her next statement.

"Now, how about that tea? I am parched! Do you want me to check if there is any Trueblood in the fridge, or if they can bring any up?"

"No thank you, Sookie. I'm quite alright. But let me make that tea for you. Why don't you sit down?"

He gestured towards the huge king bed that dominated the landscape of the room.

Sookie climbed up, and seated herself in a cross-legged position. She watched Godric bustle around the room, gathering things for her tea, like an old housewife.

She burst out laughing at that thought.

Godric looked over his shoulder at her, rocking on the bed and giggling uncontrollably. It was a sight he wasn't sure he had ever seen.

He raised an eyebrow, looking so much like Eric that Sookie started laughing even harder. Once she could breathe again, she explained,

"I was just thinking about you bustling around like an old housewife, making a human tea! And then you looked _exactly_ like Eric when you raised that eyebrow."

Godric turned back to the hot water before him and smiled as he said,

"Did you know that I taught him how to raise his eyebrow like that? It took him three hundred years to get it right."

That made Sookie burst out laughing again. Godric smirked to himself. It gave him joy to know that he had made her laugh. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He finished fixing the tea, and brought it over to Sookie. He sat down, cross-legged like her, and gave it to the still laughing woman.

When Sookie calmed down enough to take her tea, she sipped at it for a few moments before asking the question that had been niggling at the back of her mind for a few moments.

"You said that the people from your home drank a lot of tea, but the only countries I can think of that are big tea countries are England and Chinese, and you sure don't look Chinese, and you don't really have a British accent. So where _are_ you from?"

"Well, you were close when you said England, but, as you observed, I do not have a traditional British accent. That is because of my age. When you live for 2000 years and travel all around the world, you pick up certain aspects of other accents, and lose parts of your natural one.

My people were known as the Brigantes. We lived in the northern part of England and southern Scotland, in the highland and mountainous areas. I was born to Manawyd of Brigante, a warrior loyal to the king and queen of the tribe, and his wife Nyfain. My father ranked just under the King and Queen, Venutius and Cartimandua. Even people today know their names because they were involved with the Roman colonization of the British Isles by Julius Caesar in 58 BC.

I was 14 when I was turned, and the Romans first came when I was 7 or 8, so I've decided that I was born around 52 or 53 BC."

Sookie looked at him wide-eyed, still unable to believe that such a young looking body could be that old.

"So that means you're-" she thought for a second, "2061 years old?" She sucked in a breath at the large number she had come up with.

Godric grinned at her reaction.

"Yes, I'm an old, old man Sookie. Decrepit. But let me continue with the story you were so eager to hear."

Sookie nodded enthusiastically, and Godric smiled at her and began again.

"I was Manawyd and Nyfain's only son. They named me Godric, meaning "power, or rule of god". I had two sisters, and elder one named Ceindrech who served the queen, and a baby sister named Denyw who was quite a few years younger than I.

The Iron Age, as it has come to be called, was a dangerous time to live. The island that now is home to the English, Scottish and Welsh people was then home to as many as 45 different tribes and groups of people, and then the Romans came in 58 BC. It was a time of war, deception, disease, tyranny, and death; and it was my childhood.

I was trained with the royal sons in archery, swordsmanship, and pike fighting, as befits a young member of the most militant tribe of the Iron Age. I excelled at all three, and by the age of 10 I was better skilled than my teacher. The King himself took on my schooling in the arts of war, and when I finally bested him during one of our training sessions I earned my first tattoo. Each battle I won, each mission completed, meant another section was added on to my pectoral tattoo."

Godric drew his hand along the smooth skin at his collar bone where the spikes of his tattoo stood out against his pale skin. Sookie reached out to touch the beautiful design, but quickly drew back her hand when she realized who was sitting in front of her.

*Nice job Crazy Sookie, now you look like an idiot. What 2000 year old vampire wants to be touched by a nutty waitress from Bon Temps?* Sookie mentally berated herself while she looked down at the traitorous hands in her lap.

Godric only laughed,

"Oh Miss Stackhouse," he said while tipping her chin up to look into his grey-green eyes, "you don't have to worry about controlling your human impulses with me. Touch if you want to."

With that he dropped his hands, without dropping his gaze.

Sookie looked in wonder at the man in front of her. His eyes shone as he smiled at her with the care-free attitude of a young boy; a look that suited him well. She reached out with only slightly trembling fingers to trace the bold collar that ringed around Godric's shoulders. She could feel the power rising from his centuries-old skin. She skimmed both hands across his bare clavicle and one down to trace the design on his left bicep. She was momentarily distracted by his sudden, and unnecessary, sigh. He seemed to relax into her touch and his shoulders lost some of the tension that they always held.

"Do you know that no one has touched me like you are in 260 years, Sookie? Just simple human contact. No groveling and kissing the hand of the old vampire, no trying to seduce him for riches or power, no attacks, just touch for the sake of touch."

Sookie thought of how horrible it must be to be so far removed from everyone around you that to be touched was a great joy.

"Godric," she said quietly, not wanting to interrupt the peace he had found, "may I look at your back?"

He nodded, and gestured for her to move back on the bed so that he was still sitting cross-legged as he had been before, but so Sookie was now seated up against the pillows at the headboard with her legs on either side of the very old man-child in front of her. She leaned back as far as she could to look at the breathtaking tattoo in front of her.

Covering most of his back was a sinuous and lithe dragon-like creature that snaked its way from the left side of his neck down to his lower back. Its leathery looking wings were held tight to its reptilian body, and the simple black ink features of its form stood out boldly from Godric's pale skin. On his right shoulder, a red inked seal was tattooed above the dragon's head. The symbols looked strange to Sookie, but there was also something very Roman about it as well.

Sookie traced its ferocious features with both hands, reveling at how it seemed to twitch and writhe as if alive when Godric shifted the muscles in his back. Godric shivered at her cautious touch, even though his dead body had no need for the muscle-memory reaction.

"Godric, what did you do to get this one?" Sookie asked in a low whisper.

He twisted around where he sat to look Sookie in the eye and said,

"I killed many men, Sookie."

Sookie nodded, thinking he was done with his explanation, but was surprised when he continued after a short silence.

"I received my dragon shortly after my 13th birthday, two days after I fought in the biggest battle of my human life. My family was loyal to the Queen after the King was banished for his anti-Roman views. He fought against us, turning our fellow Brigantes against us and causing a civil war. I was sent into what eventually turned into a six-day battle as our champion. Even though I was young I was gifted with tactical wisdom, strength, and natural fighting talent, and I was considered the greatest fighter in all of northern Britain. I believe that some supernatural force had a hand in my skill and power, and my people said I was truly given power by the gods, as my name suggests.

After five days of blood, death, and misery I finally met the King on the battlefield. He had trained me. He part of the reason I was the best fighter in the Isles. And his death was how I earned the dragon."

Godric reached one of his hands back to cover one of Sookie's, which now lay still on his shoulder.

"The symbols in the seal above his head are a combination of runes and Roman alphanumeric letters that roughly translate as 'power', 'gods', 'eternal', 'leader' and 'death'. Thanks to it I am forever marked with death, so perhaps it is fitting that I became an incarnation of it."

Sookie looked ready to cry, and Godric did not want to upset her any more than necessary, so he turned all the way around and looked at her seriously.

"I can stop now Sookie, if you do not wish to hear any more."

Sookie wiped at the tears forming in her eyes and waved him off.

"I'm fine Godric. Frankly, I'm more worried about you. But if you don't mind telling it, I'd like to know the rest of your story. You said you were 13 when you…" Sookie paused, unsure of how to phrase it, "…when you got your dragon, but you were turned at 14. What happened next in your life?"

Godric smiled a little smile at Sookie's delicate phrasing for his bloodthirsty deed, and turned back around to settle once again into his comfortable cross-legged position. But before he could do so, he felt Sookie's arms reach around to grasp his shoulders and tug lightly on him, pulling him back to lean against her. Godric twisted his head to look at Sookie, and she laughed out loud at his bemused look.

"Now don't worry Mr. Vampire-man, I don't bite. I believe that's your job, Sheriff."

She winked at him, and chuckled softly as he fell back into her arms, fitting into her embrace like it was made especially for him.

Once he settled, Godric began speaking again.

"Yes, I was just 13 when I killed the former king and many of his men, and after that we didn't have many major enemies to worry about. The Brigantes were making political and economic alliances with the Romans, so that left little for us warriors to do. I learned things from the Roman Legionaries, and we taught them about our fighting style and weapons. We also exchanged words and phrases along the way, and by my 14th birthday I was almost fluent in Latin."

Sookie interrupted here,

"Oh wow! Hold on a minute. Godric, how many languages DO you speak?"

He chuckled at her enthusiasm before he answered,

"Well, my native tongue was Cumbric, and I then picked up Latin as a human, but once I became Vampire was when I really started to add to my list. I am fluent in every Gaelic language; Irish, Scottish, Old English, Manx, and Welsh. I obviously speak modern English, and I learned Old Norse and Swedish during the Viking era, which is when I met Eric. I also speak all the Romance Languages; English, Italian, Spanish, French, Romanian, along with Russian, Mandarin, Turkish, Ukrainian, Hebrew, Hindi, Greek, Finnish, Czech, Norwegian, Egyptian, Danish, Thai and a little bit of Sanskrit, even though it is a dead language."

Sookie stared at him in disbelief. To speak so many languages and have gone so many places! It must have been wonderful!

"It WAS wonderful," Godric said. He laughed at the look of surprise on Sookie's face.

"No, I can't read minds like you. I just know exactly what people think when they find out how old I am and what I know. You had the same exact look on your face that Pam and Isabel had when THEY found out how many languages I spoke."

Sookie sniggered at the thought of Pam looking surprised at ANYTHING.

"Pam looking surprised hard to picture, huh?" Godric asked with that same Eric-like quirk of his eyebrow, and crooked smile. "I know what you're thinking. She is certainly… unflappable, to say the least."

They both laughed softly as they thought about the 100% unique character that was Pam.

"But continuing with my story," Godric said after they had finished, leaning back into Sookie's open arms.

"It was wonderful to see so many things over these two millennia, but I do wish I had paid more attention during my first 1000 years."

Godric paused, regretful for a moment, then moved on.

"So I was 14, and we were having a grand celebration to commemorate not only the year of my birth, but the previous year's defeat of the traitorous ex-king. The hall of the fortress was filled, and every seemed fine until a messenger came bursting in, still in horseback. He shouted crazily about a band of mercenaries following from the west, flying through the night. Of course the moment he mentioned flying warriors everyone was convinced that he was drunk and imagining things. He was insistent though, and I was cautious. I retrieved my weapons from my chamber, just in case.

Within ten minutes they arrived. Six men led by a beautiful woman. They walked in the hall with no weapons, but I felt danger oozing off them all the same. The beautiful woman strode to the center of the hall and addressed everyone, asking for me, Godric of the Brigantes.

I pulled my iron broadsword from its sheath, ready to do what I did best. My tattoos showed my bravery for all to see, and anyone stupid enough to disregard them would certainly have been able to see that I was ready and in a trained fighter's stance. Any normal man would have been terrified, or at least worried, but not the woman and her warriors. She laughed.

'Such a pretty little boy you are, my Godric,' she said. 'I have heard many stories about you, my fierce warrior-child.'

I was not one for banter, so I walked in front of her and said,

'Stranger, you come to the head of Brigantia, and challenge me, the tribe's champion. Either fight, or leave.'

She laughed at my words; a cruel, sharp bark of laughter. She looked sideways at me and purred,

'No my little Godric, I think we shall dine.'

She laughed her cruel laugh again, and it was the last thing, other than screams, that I heard as a human. One of her male companions grabbed me faster than I could even comprehend, and held me while his friends massacred the people in the hall.

Three days later I woke up as a Vampire. I was a part of the band of mercenaries. The female vampire had been travelling across Europe collecting the most skilled and dangerous warriors for her little 'coven'. She heard of me and decided that I would be the crown jewel of her collection. She was beautiful, cruel, fierce, and deadly. She was my Maker. Her name was Osira."

Godric's shoulders slumped, and Sookie could tell that the re-telling of his tale had emotionally, and physically, tired him.

"You poor little boy," she crooned, and gathered him in her arms like the child he really was and began to cry.

Godric was so stunned at her reaction that he didn't breathe for a few moments.

Slowly he felt a tear fall down his ancient face.

Sookie reached up and brushed his close-cropped hair back from his brow, tilted his head back so she could reach him, and kissed Godric of Brigantia, 2000 year old vampire, lightly on the forehead.

"Sleep, Godric, it's almost dawn. Sleep with me. I'll keep you safe."

And Godric did.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Read and Review, por favor! This chapter is a reposting of a one shot that I posted under the name "Godric of Brigantia", and since people asked for more, I decided to put up what I had. Now, if you want even MORE, you need to tell me :] And maybe even give some ideas. Maybe I'll let YOU decided how you want the story to go ***cackles evilly***.

~Knox


	2. Water in the Blood

This (and the previous chapter) is a tentative beginning to a story that may or may not be Sookie/Godric. And might become M rated. Just a warning. And I am still working out whether or not I really want to write a S/G story, because I am hardcore Sookie/Eric. But I thought it might be fun. So let me know in the reviews, and I might be nice and supply you with entertainment :]

**DISCLAIMER: **Godric and Sookie belong to Charlaine Harris (and are somewhat controlled by Alan Ball). I, sadly, am not allowed to do much more than play with them on the weekends. I am working with my friends on a kidnap strategy to steal Eric, Godric, Sookie, and Lafayette, that may or may not involve some laughing gas, a few firecrackers, a gallon of blue paint and several donkeys. You shall be updated on how that turns out.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Godric could feel dusk slowly approaching, and his body waking up as the sun dipped below the Dallas skyline. He knew he was at the Hotel Carmella, in one of their light-proof rooms, but he didn't know why he wasn't lying flat on his back. Instead he was leaning against something soft, uneven, and vaguely warm. And whatever it was was moving.

As his limbs regained feeling Godric went over the previous night's events in his head. There had been the gathering at his home, which was effectively ended by the bombing. Everyone had re-grouped back at the Carmella, and Godric had ended the night discussing his past with Sookie Stackhouse.

Sookie.

It dawned on Godric what, or who, he might be leaning against in the large hotel bed. He was finally awake by this point, and opened his eyes to see delicate, tanned arms wrapped securely around his bare torso. Sometime during the day's rest Sookie's hands must have been looking for something to grab onto, and found his own. It was the first time in centuries that Godric has held hands with anyone, let alone slept in someone's arms. Now that he was fully aware of where he was, he was also aware of Sookie's long legs entangled in his own. Apparently she had slept through the day with him.

It was understandable; she had been kidnapped, almost raped, held prisoner by a violent religious mob, and blown up within one 24 hour period. Exhaustion probably wasn't strong enough a word to describe the level of tiredness she must have felt.

While he was perfectly okay with the idea of staying in the bed in with Sookie's arms cradling him for hours, Godric knew he needed to get up. Not only did he have a disaster zone of a house to deal with, a replacement to brief, and many wounded subjects to confront, there was also the chance that someone would come looking for Sookie or himself, or both of them, and find them in bed together.

Of course if Eric was the one who came looking, he would understand that the relationship between Sookie and Godric was entirely platonic, but Bill Compton might not be so understanding.

Godric had only met the Civil War vampire a handful of times over the years, and Lorena had always hovered protectively, not leaving much room for him to get to know the other man very well. It was very likely that Bill would become angry at finding Godric wrapped in Sookie's arms while she slept.

Trying very hard not to disturb her sleep, Godric sat up and moved to the mirror over the dresser full of clothing that he had retrieved from Isabel's house. He always kept clothing in other areas around Dallas ever since becoming Sheriff. You never knew when something would happen that left you in a situation where you would need clothing, like the previous night's bombing.

Godric took in his sleep-rumpled reflection, eyes glancing at the tattoos that he had told Sookie about early that morning, before they slept. He opened a drawer, took out a clean pair of dark linen pants and a white shirt, and went to the bathroom to shower and prepare for a new night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sookie had felt when Godric moved to get up. She knew it must be sunset, or just about, and that she should probably get up and go find Bill, but she was far too comfortable lying in Godric's bed. She had woken up in the middle of the day and found that she was wrapped around Godric. He had such a look of contentment on his dead face that Sookie felt calmer than she had in days just by lying next to him. She decided to keep sleeping next to him until he woke mostly because she was still exhausted, but also because of the delicate mood he had been in the night before.

Now that he was up, Sookie swung her legs out of the bed and sat up to wait for Godric to get out of the shower. Where she sat she could see her reflection in the large mirror that hung over the dresser and she had to admit she was not looking her best. Her hair was lank and falling out of the hasty bun she had put it into the previous night before she left for Godric's room. Sookie knew she had rested well enough, and she wasn't particularly tired, but there was still a visible air of exhaustion about her features. Maybe it would be a good idea to shower here and then order some clothes from the concierge to be brought up so she didn't have to sneak into Bill's room and take the chance that he was already up. It wasn't that she was guilty about spending the night in Godric's room; after all, nothing had happened, but she was antsy about how Bill would react. He was so jealous at times.

Sookie decided that she _would_ call the front desk, and just as she turned to look for the phone she felt a flash of emotion that was definitely not her own.

"What in the world?" she said aloud in her shock.

Sookie raced to the door to peer out the spyhole in order to see if there was anyone in the hallway outside. There was a maid, but that explained nothing. She had never felt _**emotions**_ from humans, never. The only other explanation was that the flash had come from…

"Godric?"

Suddenly, Sookie felt another rush of emotion, a sense of immense sadness, coming from someone other than herself. The only explanation that Sookie could come up with was that because Godric was so old, older than any vampire she had met before, then if she had one of her rare instances of hearing vampire thoughts, it was possible that what was happening right now _could_ happen. She could feel his emotions.

Another shock of sadness coursed through her. Sookie decided that she could explore the strange phenomenon that was occurring later; right now she needed to see what was wrong with Godric.

She cautiously walked up to the bathroom door and put her ear to it, trying to hear anything past the pounding of the water in the shower. Nothing. Without warning another wave of sadness went through Sookie, this one followed by the faintest of thoughts.

"_It must end. 2000 years is enough."_

Sookie gasped. Without thinking she burst into the bathroom to see Godric standing in the shower with his back to the spray of water. By the lack of steam Sookie could tell it was freezing cold, and even though temperature is not a big deal to vampire, water that cold was having an effect on him, creating visible goose bumps. He was standing with his head down when she burst in, but Godric slowly looked up at Sookie, seemingly unsurprised at her entrance. Lifting his head had allowed Sookie to see that he was crying. Small rivulets of blood leaked from his eyes, and ran down his face. The spray of water from the shower wasn't washing it off directly, so only a small portion of the thick liquid was running down his body in a pink waterfall.

Sookie burst into tears herself at the picture that Godric made standing there in all his depression. Without thinking of his age, her human status, vampire politics, and his nude state, she whipped off her t-shirt and shorts and climbed into the shower with him.

"Oh, Godric," she whispered soothingly as she placed her hands on either side of his angelic face, "don't you dare think about killing yourself, you stupid vampire!"

If anyone ever wanted to know how to shock a vampire, it would be to admit that you could hear his thoughts. Godric's back stiffened immediately, and his eyes widened as he looked at Sookie.

Before he could say anything Sookie cut him off,

"I don't care what you're going to do, just please let me get my piece out. I haven't been hiding some big secret, this only happens every once in a long while. In fact, I've only ever heard the thoughts of two vampires, and it was only for a second. You on the other hand, well; I don't know what's going on. I was just sitting on the bed waiting for you to finish up and then I could feel your sadness and I heard what you were thinking about dying, and I couldn't let anything happen to you, Godric, I just couldn't!" Sookie was breathing hard after saying all she had said in one breath. She waited tensely to see what Godric's reaction would be.

He looked at her and, completely to Sookie's surprise, started crying again and leaned his face into her hands.

Sookie started crying again, and smoothed her hands across Godric's face, pushing his hair back as she did so. She then reacted instinctively and leaned forward to kiss away Godric's tears.

She then realized what she had done and sucked in her breath so fast that it hurt her lungs. She was trembling, and the freezing water was giving her goose bumps as well. But it was when she dropped her hands and backed away that Godric looked up at her, with bloody tears brimming in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Please don't stop," he whispered hoarsely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muahaha, I am evil.

Now, if you want even MORE, you need to tell me by** READING AND REVIEWING** :] And maybe even give some ideas. Maybe I'll let **_YOU _**decided how you want the story to go ***cackles evilly***.

~Knox


	3. All Great Pumps Go To Heaven

**A/N:** OH MY GOODNESS! I want to thank EVERYONE who has read, and especially those who have reviewed, this story! I basically pulled the previous chapter out of my ass to keep the original oneshot going, and you people STILL liked it. This one is, yet again, pulled right out of nowhere (read: my ass), and I hope you like it.

I want to give special hugs and vampire bites to: Dolphindreamer, gizmosfan, tybbene, Garalara, BbyBella, Megan Consoer, sj61, **ladeesarah001 [the Victoria's Secret thing is for you, oh she who doesn't randomly whip off clothing to get into cold showers with strange naked vampires. Silly girl, who DOESN'T do that?], **madamexnorthman, Alottalove, TheMagnificentMudrock, Daph Lina, Raina Meldamiriel, Fyre Dragon 777, and The Happiest for reviewing.

**DISCLAIMER: **Godric, Sookie, Pam, Eric, Bill, etc. belong to Charlaine Harris (and are somewhat controlled by Alan Ball). I, sadly, am not allowed to do much more than play with them on the weekends. I am working with my friends on a kidnap strategy to steal Eric, Godric, Sookie, and Lafayette, that may or may not involve some laughing gas, a few firecrackers, a gallon of blue paint and several donkeys. You shall be updated on how that turns out.

**KIDNAP UPDATE:** We have included Pam in our kidnap group. And we have nixed the donkeys. Too much poop. Still no word on whether this will work.

**xxxxxxxxx**

It was the trembling, pleading quality to his hoarse voice that got to Sookie. She reached out, with both hands this time, and brushed all traces of tears from his spray-flecked face. Holding his face in her two palms, she tilted it up to look at her, compensating for their difference in height by bending her knees slightly. She looked him directly in the eyes and tried to see if they would betray any of his closely guarded secrets.

The very small looking man-child/vampire in front of her looked straight back at her. They both seemed unaware of their awkward position; him completely naked, and her clad only in water soaked undergarments. All focus was on the thrumming tension that filled the air between them.

Sookie, still cupping Godric's strong-jawed, heart-shaped face, blew air upwards towards her nose in order to dislodge a water drop that was threatening to fall onto her upper lip. The ***pfft*** noise she made as she did this shattered the bubble that encased the vampire and the waitress, and she hastily pulled her hands and body away from Godric, suddenly aware of how inappropriately close they were.

She hugged her arms around her freezing upper body, and shifted her weight onto one hip, looking quizzically at the man in front of her.

Godric had felt the sudden shift in body language and tension that entered the small hotel shower. His face mourned the loss of the warm little hands that had so recently encased it. He wanted to say something, anything, that would bring them back.

He watched Sookie as she opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it abruptly. She leaned forwards, and then rolled her weight backwards, shifting. Uncertain. Unable to decide what she wanted to say or do. It was clear she was thinking about both of their situations, and about the reason she had come barging into the bathroom in the first place. Godric stood as still as possible, not wanting to startle her.

Sookie's mind was roiling. There were so many things wrong with what was happening at the moment. She was in a shower, with a naked man, who was NOT her boyfriend. She barely even knew him! AND she only had a bra and panties on.

_Dumb thing to do, Sookie._ She thought. _Who takes their clothing off to get in a freezing cold shower with a strange, NAKED, vampire?_

Okay, so the short and tank sleep set WAS Victoria's Secret, and it WAS real silk. But she definitely wasn't thinking about protecting them from water damage when she threw them higgledy-piggledy on the floor. Sookie guess she COULD use that as an explanation if anyone happened to find out about this little escapade.

Yup, she was protecting the silk. Victoria's Secret ain't cheap after all.

Chiding herself for thinking about such silly things, Sookie flicked her eyes back to Godric's unreadable face. He was standing stock still, not moving a muscle. He looked like a perfect marble statue, with his beautifully sculpted muscles, and that smooth skin that covered them.

Sookie had to admit, his abs were fantastic. She guessed that came from being a warrior in ancient England. And his biceps, and calves, and thighs, and…

_Damn it Sookie! Stop gawking at him! You're just as crazy as everyone says if you're gonna keep standing here thinking all kinds of wrong things about this poor vampire when you already have a boyfriend and a creepy Viking Vamp stalker, who both happen to be RIGHT DOWN THE HALL! Pull it together, girl!_

Shaking her head and finally uncrossing her arms, she reached out very slowly to touch Godric very lightly on the arm.

"Godric." she said quietly.

"Yes, Sookie?" he said, in that same hoarse whisper that kept bringing tears to Sookie's eyes and goose bumps to her arms.

"Godric, I think we both need to just get out of here and dry off. It's been a long couple of days, and we're confused and shell shocked. I'll get out and grab us some towels, and I'll leave yours on the counter over there by the sink."

Godric nodded slowly and said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sookie."

Sookie smiled sweetly at the lost little boy-man-vampire in front of her, and stepped out onto the bath mat outside the shower. She looked around and saw the rich, mahogany chest with a glass front door that displayed shelves filled with plush, soft looking towels. She walked over, grabbed two, and wrapped one around herself before leaving the other for Godric. She grabbed her shorts and tank, and left the bathroom to give Godric privacy.

_Ha. Privacy. Not like I haven't seen everything. And oh my lord, he's seen everything too!_

It was just then that Sookie had looked down and realized that the water had left her thin, white cotton underwear and bra completely transparent, leaving absolutely **nothing** to the imagination.

"Well, damn it all" said a frustrated, wet, and cold Sookie to the empty bedroom. She definitely needed to get out of these wet clothes and back into Bill's room. Or maybe just down the lobby, so he would think she'd been there. That seemed like the best thing, and it was early enough that there probably wouldn't be many vampires down there to snitch on her if asked.

She walked over to the phone by the side of Godric's bed, and dialed the front desk.

"Hello, front desk!" chirped a female voice.

"Umm, hi. I'd like to have some clothing sent up to a room? Is that possible? I saw that—"

The woman cut Sookie off,

"Why sure darlin', that's alright. Just tell me the sizes, what you want, and the room number. It'll be up in five minutes."

"Oh, alright then. Well, I need a pair of nice shorts, size 4, a blouse, either purple, yellow, or white, size small, and if I could get a set of panties and a bra that would be great. Size 36 B, and just black is fine."

"That'll be fine Ma'm. Now, which room are you in?"

"Umm…" Sookie checked the card next to the phone with all the numbers and information. "Oh, here it is, it's room 315."

"All righty then!" the chipper voice said. "Now, that'll be $100 even. Let me just ask, are you gonna be paying in cash, credit card, or would you like it charged to a room?"

Sookie thought for a second. She didn't have any cash or credit cards with her, but she couldn't charge it to Bill, he would know something was up. With a smirk on her face, she finally said,

"Charge it to Eric Northman. I think he's in room 313 or 317." Eric owed her for tricking her into taking his blood.

The woman on the other end responded instantly, "Oh, he's in 313, and I'll write this right down, honey. Now, is there anything else I can get you?" Sookie grinned as she thought about ordering a whole new wardrobe, but instead just said,

"Oh, no, that'll be all, thank you."

The woman on the other end thanked her, and assured her that the clothing would be up right quick.

Sookie hung up and looked around her. She didn't really want to sit on the bed while she was all wet, but she did for lack of any other seat.

Within a few moments there was a knock on the door, and a bellboy pushed a cart in ahead of him when Sookie granted him admittance. On it was several pairs of shorts, in black, white, and khaki, and blouses in every color of the rainbow. On the second shelf there were undergarments, and Sookie hurriedly grabbed the first, and least lacy, black pair she could see and threw them on the bed behind her. She selected a pair of black, knee length shorts with little pleats on the sides, and a purple scoop neck blouse with sleeves that weren't too tight or long. It was hot in Dallas, even at night.

Sookie thanked the bellboy, feeling a little guilty that she didn't have a tip for him, and closed the door behind him. She scooped up her new clothing, and went to the bathroom door. Knocking gently, she asked,

"Godric, are you about done? I just had the concierge send up some clothing for me, and either you can come out here and I'll go in to the bathroom to change, or if you could just hang on there for a few moments I'd be done, or…" she trailed off to wait for a response.

The door opened, with Godric standing behind it, fully clothed and looking much less morose than he had. He smiled a little smile, and said,

"You're welcome to change in the bathroom. And there are extra toothbrushes below the sink if you want to use one."

"Oh, that's great!" Sookie said appreciatively. She walked through the door while Godric held it open for her, and he quietly closed it behind him. She took a look at herself in the mirror and grimaced.

"Eww, girl, you look a hot mess!"

Sookie went about taming her hair, using the comb that was on the counter, and then retrieved a plastic wrapped toothbrush that had the words "Hotel Carmella" printed on the handle. She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face, before getting dressed. Once she was satisfied about her appearance, she walked back into the main bedroom. She was surprised to find Godric lying on the bed, and reading.

When she looked closer, she was even more shocked to see that he was reading

"The BIBLE?" she asked incredulously.

Godric looked up at her, marked his page, and swung his legs around on the bed so he was sitting upright.

He smiled as he said,

"Yes, Sookie, I'm reading the Bible. There was a copy in the drawer next to the bed, and I thought I'd read while I waited for you to finish."

Sookie did not even want to ask. Sometimes vampires were just downright crazy.

"Alright then," she said with raised eyebrows.

She paused for a moment, then said,

"Okay, well I'm going to go down to the lobby now, so Bill will find me there when he wakes up and doesn't suspect anything."

"I'll walk you down," said Godric.

"No! I can't walk out of your room and walk down to the lobby with you! You vampires talk more than Arlene when she's drunk off a case of Natty Light! You can come down, but AFTER I'm already in the elevator. Even that's pushing it."

Satisfied that she had worked out her problem and laid down the law to the 2000-year-old-but still-a-dumb-guy vampire, Sookie turned on her heel and went to walk out the door.

Just before she reached it, Godric said,

"Sookie."

"What?" she said, rather sharply, already flustered enough about sneaking by Bill and Eric's rooms without being caught.

"You don't have any shoes on."

Sure enough, when she looked down she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Aw, damn it all to hell. I forgot SHOES! Where am I gonna get—"

Godric cut her off.

"I have a pair that might fit you."

Sookie looked at him with her eyebrows almost hidden in her hairline.

"You WHAT?"

Godric smiled.

"They're a pair I had bought for Pam as a present and managed to rescue from my house. Apparently Eric made her ruin a pair of pumps by trekking out in the forest in the middle of the night. She bought them in a boutique in New Orleans, but they no longer stock them, so I found them here in Dallas. I like Pam. She amuses me."

Sookie laughed, remembering Pam's anger about the pumps she ruined trying to find the monster that had scratched Sookie that night back in Shreveport.

"Yes, she was very angry. It was partially my fault, and I'd feel really bad taking these if they're meant for her…" Sookie trailed off.

Godric smiled impishly.

"What she doesn't know about, she can't miss."

Sookie smiled back at him, and took the shoes out of the box he offered. When she tried them on, they fit perfectly. Standing up, she thanked Godric one more time for everything, and headed out the door into the hallway, being sure to check for anyone walking outside the rooms.

It was deserted, and so was the elevator down to the lobby. She arrived in the marble floored area with a quiet ding from the elevator's bell, and looked around to see who was around that she might know. Spotting a tall blonde head bobbing around the hotel boutique, she walked closer to take a better look. It was Pam. Sookie couldn't resist. The temptation was too great. Striding confidently over to the store she waited until she was closer to say with all her sweetest Southern charm,

"Well, hi there Pam! Aren't you up a little early? What are you doing down here?"

**xxxxxxx**

Pam slowly turned around, a pained look replacing her shopping mode face. She did _not_ want to deal with Eric's little obsession right now. All she wanted to do was replace the vintage Chanel wrap dress that she had lost to the bombing last night.

Well, if she couldn't shop in peace, she might as well tear down someone's appearance. That would be relaxing.

In a steely voice that matched her expression, she said,

"I _was_ shopping, but I guess now I'm conversing with a human who has disastrously matched pastel and black. Sookie, why did you ever think that that shirt could go with that style of pant? Seriously. And at least put your hair up if you're going to wear it wet. And those shoes—"

This was where Pam stopped dead.

Those were HER shoes. The ones she ruined while trekking through the godforsaken bayou for the puny human girl in front of her.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sookie grinned big when she realized Pam had noticed the shoes. It was worth being torn apart just to see the expression on the usually unflappable Pam's face right now. Just to add insult to injury she, remembering Eric's description of the original pair of sacrificial shoes, said

"I know, aren't these GREAT pumps!" She waved a little wave, turned quickly on the purple and pink shoes in question, and clicked her way back across the lobby to the complementary tea and coffee.

Pam was going to kill Eric. He had said that every store was sold out of the pumps, and that the designer wasn't making any more. That cheap, lying bastard.

Pam was going to have a talk with him once he got his overgrown Viking ass out of bed.

**xxxxxxxxx**

A/N: So, I have finished another chapter, and I **STILL** have absolutely no idea where this is all going. But it's an adventure.

Oh, and I just guessed on the sizes for Sookie, whatever if I made her sound too fat or too thin. DEAL WITH IT!

Read and Review like nice little boys and girls, and maybe I'll give you some milk and cookies. Or another chapter. Haven't decided which yet ;]


	4. Pam's Revenge

**A/N: Whoo hoo! Another chapter! Here we'll focus on PAM'S REVENGE! And we'll learn about her past, and some... _interesting... _habits of hers. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the third chapter! Especially: **Alottalove, Lady Sundown, wendy1969, Daph Lina, gizmosfan, caleb's babe, sj61, -0-Shadow'sFire-0-, Halliwell2002007, angelserina-alice, Raina Meldamiriel, and ladeesarah001!

**WARNING: THIS FIC HAS CHANGED RATINGS FROM K+ to M! The rating change is for language and sexual situations, including BDSM. If that ain't yo thing, then LEAVE! () **

**All the research in this chapter was done by me, so any errors are mine. If you have any information regarding the practices described that I have screwed up, please let me know in the comments and I will fix it. (I hate being wrong :| )**

**DISCLAIMER: **Godric, Sookie, Pam, Eric, Bill, etc. belong to Charlaine Harris (and are somewhat controlled by Alan Ball). I, sadly, am not allowed to do much more than play with them on the weekends.

**XXXXX**

Sometimes, Eric really regretted taking Pam to Japan in the early 1900's. She was far too adept at _hojojutsu _and_ kinbaku. _

**XXXXXX**

Pamela Carpenter had been the eldest daughter of the deceased Lord George II, and his widow Lady Elizabeth Carpenter. Born in 1730, she was 28 when Eric found her in London. An aging debutante, she was forced to endure the constant parading of men in front of her by her mother, who had hoped she would marry before her looming thirtieth birthday. Although the Carpenters were close enough to the throne that every eligible bachelor in England was visiting the house hoping to catch Pamela as his bride, she had showed no interest in any of them.

One rainy night she had been out at the theater with her mother and the second royal son, William Duke of Cumberland, and Pamela had appeared openly agitated. She knew that marrying the Duke of Cumberland would tie her family even closer to the throne, but William was boring, caring only for discussion of his military career. He hadn't even paid attention to the play they had watched, and that had infuriated Pamela. If you were going to go out for a night at the theater, why talk through it? She had wanted a man who would appreciate the art in the world, not just the war. She was through with spending all her time being courted by men with no taste and no sense of adventure. She didn't want a life tied down.

The Duke had left them at the theatre's front doors, leaving to call their carriage. Lady Elizabeth had interrupted Pamela's furious thoughts at the opening that his departure had afforded.

"What did you think of young William, Pamela? He seemed wonderful!"

Pamela had leveled a look at her mother. One that clearly demonstrated how NOT wonderful she had found Duke William.

"Well, you can't just base whether you like him or not on one visit, Pamela. I'll arrange another evening out tomorrow or the next night, and we'll see from there. Perhaps you'll begin to appreciate what a chance this is by then."

The last sentence was more of a threat then a statement, and it had been the straw that broke the camel's back for Pamela.

"Mother, I do believe that I shall NOT begin to appreciate this wonderful chance at a later date, because I am not going to be available to be paraded around anymore. I am going to be off adventuring. I am going to be living on my own, and all alone, because I DON'T NEED A HUSBAND!" she had screamed, not caring who heard her.

At that Lady Elizabeth had almost fainted, and had been promptly surrounded by helpful valets, and was so over-excited at her daughter's tantrum, that she hadn't noticed her stomp off into the London night.

Now, Lady Elizabeth might not have noticed, and the crowd might have been more interested in the swooning noble woman than the slim girl who slid off through the shadows, but someone else had been vigilantly watching the tall, blonde girl every since she emerged from the theater's double doors, and noticed the direction in which she ran.

**XXXXXX**

Eric Northman had been in London for three days, scoping out the city's gritty underground, and connecting with old friends. There weren't many to connect with, he was strangely upset to find out. Eric was usually a solitary vampire, who hadn't been with anyone since he parted ways with Godric during the Bohemian Revolt of 1618, but he had been craving vampire company for some time, and something drew him to England. He had never visited the island country before; Godric and he had usually travelled in Northern and Eastern Europe, the Middle East, and Asia, but something made him step onto a boat crossing the Channel in the spring of 1758.

When he saw the feisty blonde flee down the theatre steps, he knew what had drawn him to London. She was exceptional. Beautiful, of course, but also clearly intelligent and independent; the perfect woman for him. Eric had never liked his women particularly subservient; he liked a bit of a fight; after all, when it's love if it's not rough, it isn't fun.

_Love?_ Eric had thought to himself all those years ago on that rainy English night.

There was something about the girl, Pamela, that drew him, and it was more than hunger for his next meal. There was some bond, something more powerful than the connection between predator and prey. Perhaps it was some kind of love.

Perhaps this was what Godric had felt when he found Eric, those hundreds of years ago, dying in a Scandinavian forest.

Perhaps Eric was looking at someone he _needed_ to be with.

Perhaps he had come to London to make another vampire…

**XXXXXXX**

Pamela had ripped off the lacy hood that covered her long blonde hair the moment she was out of her mother's sight. She was so fed up with the life that she was living that she hadn't even cared who saw her in such an inappropriate state. She had stormed down the street with no thought of where she was actually going, but instead of feeling frightened she had felt exhilarated and free.

THIS was what she was living for! THIS was what she had needed all her life. Freedom, liberty, emancipa-

Suddenly her mental revelation had been cut off by the fact that an inhumanly strong arm had snaked around Pamela's waist and pulled her into a side alley quicker than her mind could even register it.

Instead of screaming, Pamela had waited for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the alley in order to see who her abductor had been. She had been delighted to see that a ridiculously tall, broad-shouldered man was now pressing her up against the rough brick wall behind her. He was not only tall, he was beautifully handsome as well. With hair just as blond as her own, he had been any young girls dream, and he had been not only Pamela's dream, but her salvation. Pamela hadn't even shied away when he revealed his fangs and that he was a vampire. Her fearless nature had impressed Eric, and in that dirty London alley he had made her an offer she absolutely couldn't refuse.

**XXXXX**

For the next 15 decades Pamela, who had started going by just Pam, lived and traveled with her maker Eric. They left London immediately after he turned her, wanting to avoid the possibility of her family finding her, and they crossed back into France during the height of the Seven Years War, and snuck their way around the countryside and into Spain. They had crossed the Mediterranean and lived for some time in the Ottoman Empire. Pam loved the lush standard of living throughout the Empire, and could have stayed there forever. Eric forced her to leave when he heard that Godric was living within the Tsar's Empire in Russia. After things began heating up in the early 1900s, Eric and Pam had decided to leave for Asia. Pam had always wanted to visit Japan.

When they arrived in Japan in 1908, Pam met a painter from the Asakusu district, named Seiu Ito, who was working with the ancient torture practices of _Hojojutsu_, or rope binding, to re-work them from a thing of pain to a practice of pleasure he called _Kinbaku_. He experimented with Pam to find out the best ways to modify the traditional knot structures to create the most pleasure while still immobilizing the partner. He was the father of Japanese bondage, and Pam _loved _it. She soon became just as good as Seiu Ito, and Eric had never decided whether that was a good or a bad thing.

**XXXXXX**

That skill was exactly what had got him into the mess he was in at the moment. He was currently tired to a Hotel Carmella bed in an elaborate full body network of knots, with a special crotch knot that produced exquisite pleasure when he turned one way and almost unbearable pain when he twisted another. Struggling to free himself was out of the question. His arms were in a box tie behind his back, and Eric couldn't even wiggle his fingers for fear of putting pressure on the tendons in his elbows that had pain-causing knots wrapped tight around them.

Eric was pissed.

He hadn't even suspected a thing when Pam came in and lied down next to him, cuddling up like a puppy dog. She occasionally did this when she was upset about something; he thought maybe the previous night's bombing had shaken her.

But then, quicker than he could process, she had whipped out several lengths of jute rope, and proceeded to tie him up tighter than a rabid werewolf. He probably could have overpowered her, but he was interested in what she was doing. He hadn't had the pleasure of enjoying her talents at _Kinbaku_ in quite a while, and Eric was always ready to have fun.

But apparently Pam wasn't there to have fun. She was there for payback.

The second she said, "Pumps" Eric knew he was in deep shit.

Those were Pam's favorite pair of shoes. And he had made her ruin them. And he had thought he could get away with saying the designer wasn't making them anymore. _Shit. She must have found out._

An angry Pam was never a good thing.

And an angry Pam, with several lengths of rope and a few seconds to immobilize the person she was angry at, was even worse.

Being that person was probably the thing Eric feared most in the world. He did NOT like being at anyone's mercy, even his childe's.

This was gonna suck.

**XXXXX**

Two hours later, and one extremely painful erection, still there because Eric was unable to come because of the way the knots were tied, along with Pam's slow, torturous, teasing, and Eric was about to just give in. Eric never gave in.

Pam was extremely pleased with her work. Eric looked like he was about to shout "uncle" any second, and her goal would soon be attained. She gave a little tug on the rope that was attached to the crotch rope the wound its way around Eric's huge cock. His face contorted in what might have been pain, but what also might have been excruciating pleasure.

It was hard to tell with Vampires. And especially with Eric. Pam knew she was at the point where she could make her demands and she would probably get them.

"Now, _sötnos_, I have one thing to ask of you, and one thing only."

Eric was breathing heavily from the past two hours of torture/pleasure, and he could hardly speak, but he managed to croak out,

"_Vad som helst_."

"_Jag vilja min skön, du stor Viking!"_

Eric looked at her, wishing he could wipe the irritating smirk off of her beautiful face.

"You're a bitch, you know that, right?"

Pam just smiled and tugged on her rope again.

"_Mammaknullare_! Fine! Fine! I'll get your damn shoes. I'll get you any shoes! Just untie me, you bitch!"

Pam grinned.

"Why thanks for the offer. I've had my eye on some Manolo's too. Looks like I'll be getting **everything** I want today. And no. I don't think I **will** be untying you anytime soon. I think I'll just let someone else find you my _sötnos_."

As she spoke, Pam walked towards the hotel room door. Taking one last look at the oversized Viking that lay prone on the bed, she grinned once more, opened the door, and walked out into the hallway and down to the elevator, not bothering to close the door behind her. Someone would find him soon enough. She hoped it would be Sookie.

**XXXXX**

Eric was ripshit. It was just like Pam to leave him here, unable to move. He debated calling out, but he decided that getting untied faster wasn't worth the possibility of someone like Stan finding him. He would just wait until a maid came along and could go find Godric or Isabel.

Eric didn't have to wait long. A maid walked by within five minutes, saw the open door, and peeked inside. Having worked at the Carmella for three years, she was used to all sorts of strange things going on, so she didn't run away like Eric expected. He calmly asked her if she would alert either Godric or Isabel to his predicament, and within three minutes Godric walked into the room.

Where he promptly burst out laughing.

"The maid said you were in trouble, Eric," the smaller man said between lighthearted chuckles, "I thought you were being drained, or had been attacked, or something dire like that. Now I see that you have simply run afoul of my lovely grandchilde."

Eric glared at Godric. He hated when he was humiliated in front of him. He had spent his entire vampire life trying to impress his maker, even though Godric constantly reminded him that nothing could have impressed him more than the fire and spirit during battle that Eric had displayed as a human while Godric looked on. It was a warrior thing.

Godric smiled at his childe, and moved to untie him. Just as he pulled apart the last knot, allowing Eric to move freely for the first time in two hours, he said,

"You know, I've always liked Pamela. She is perpetually creative."

Eric looked at Godric, who was smiling, and muttered,

"_Fitta."_

Godric's grin widened,

"Ah, but you still love her, even if your love has changed over time like ours did. After all, you Made her all those years ago."

Eric looked down at the ground and thought of that dark, rainy night in 18th century London, with the creak of carriage wheels and the whistle of the wind through the narrow streets filling his ancient ears. He had to smile. She had been his Pamela then, and was still his now. Even if she was a bitch. Looking Godric in the eye, but with a playful smile on his face,

"Yes, well, I'm starting to question why I thought that was a good idea at the time."

Godric clapped his childe on his broad shoulder and said,

"Let's head down to the conference room. Nan Flanagan is here to talk about the Fellowship business, and I'm sure she's going to be absolutely ecstatic about our tardiness."

The two vampires, the tall, blond Viking and his short, stocky, boyish companion made their way down the hall towards the elevator, leaving behind several length of rope, a set of mussed bed sheets, and an empty room.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** Swedish was translated with a translator and/or found on various websites, so blame me and the internet for the poor translations.

_Sötnos: _sweet nose, like a kitten's nose. Term of endearment, like honey, or sweetie.

_Vad som helst_: anything

_Jag vilja min skön, du stor Viking!:_ I want my shoes, you big Viking!

_Mammaknullare:_ Motherfucker

_Fitta:_ cunt

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know there is no Sookie/Godric/Eric/Anyone interaction, but I wrote this and I really liked it, and people have been asking to see Pam's revenge for the pumps, so there you go!

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!**


	5. Big Bad Nan Flanagan

**A/N: So I realized that I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter: I know that in the first episode of the new season (Yay for Season 3!) the writers revealed that Pam had been a prostitute at one time or another. I know that this probably means that she was a prostitute as a human, seeing as Vampires don't need to be hookers to get money/sex. But, I didn't really like that history for her, because it reminds me too much of Darla from BTVS and AtS (prostitute dying of syphilis gets turned into a vampire). So I made her a noble woman. Whatever. **

**Okay, so this chapter is more of a transitional chapter than anything, so it's really short, and it is setting us up for what will happen next in the story. Yes, I actually do know what is going to happen. I had several inspiring moments and now have a loose outline for the story. So, there is no Godric/Sookie or Eric/Sookie action here, but there is some Bill/Sookie (but not in a good way ;] )**

**Thanks to all the reviewers from the previous chapter. Especially: **ladeesarah001, Alottalove, Raina Meldamiriel, wendy1969, aaaannnnddd vampluverxoxox. **Love you all.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters mentioned in these stories, and I do not own some of the plot. The rest is all me :] A HUGE Hug to Charlaine Harris for creating these beautiful characters, and to Alan Ball for making them even better. Although I'm still pissed about not being able to keep them with me at all times :[

Enjoy:

**XXXXXXX**

Godric and Eric arrived at the conference room of the Hotel Carmella to find a slightly tense scene awaiting them. Sookie was sitting on one of the couches that were placed around a low table, and Bill had a tight hold on her shoulders. Obviously he was uncomfortable with her being around so many powerful vampires.

_As he should be_, thought Eric to himself.

There were two couches, two chairs, and the low table, as well as a long, more traditional conference table on the other side of the room. Nan Flanagan, in all her bland glory, was seated in one of the arm chairs, with a secretary of hers sitting next to her. Without even getting up to acknowledge the entrance and presence of the two extremely old vampires, she waved them to a seat on the other couch next to Isabel, and said in a brusque, clipped voice,

"Well, now that you two have decided to join us, we can get on with dealing with this debacle. You're Godric, are you not?" she spoke to the smaller man, and, without evening pausing to let him answer, she continued, "Well, I must say you are incredibly stupid. Bill Compton here tells me you** let** that religious nut Steve Newlin capture you? And that you were **willing** to meet the sun?"

Her frank attitude towards Godric made Eric viciously protective, and he let a snarl escape his lips, warning Nan of the dangerous territory she was slipping into by insulting his maker.

She glared at him,

"Pipe down, Viking. I'm just telling it like it is. I really should stake the lot of you for the idiocy that has been allowed to run wile in Dallas. But, instead I have been instructed to just deal with Godric. I think it would be best if you stepped down, Sheriff."

Godric nodded, agreeing completely. He then proceeded to ask that Isabel be appointed his replacement, and made his apology. The Flanagan woman seemed satisfied with how things turned out, and left within ten minutes of arriving. She was nothing if not efficient.

Having finally made his peace with the other vampires, and made his apology to all involved, Godric decided that it was time for him to finally make a decision. All the time that he spent with the Fellowship of the Sun had allowed him plenty of hours to think on both his life and his death, and he had contemplated his final death for days. He was sure that the FOS would have made an example of him before Eric was able to find him, but the entrance of Sookie Stackhouse into the mix had cut time out of Eric's search. Godric had been found much quicker than anticipated, and had, obviously, survived his time with the FOS. He wasn't sure what to do about that. He had been so ready for his death that he almost looked forward to it, and he was unsure of how he was supposed to live on in the world he had all but said goodbye too.

He excused himself and decided to make his way up to the roof of the hotel. Perhaps there he would be able to think.

**XXXXXX**

Bill had been hold on to Sookie so tightly that she was close to losing feeling in her upper body. During Nan Flanagan's meeting she had tried to subtly shake him off, but subtle doesn't really work when you're dealing with vampires. Finally, when Godric had excused himself and Nan Flanagan had left with her secretary, she said, low enough that she was sure only Bill heard,

"Bill Compton, if you don't let go of me right now, I will scream. You are cutting off circulation to my arms and chest, and **I can't breathe!"**

Bill loosened his death grip, but only minimally. He turned to face her, while still holding on to her upper body and asked,

"Why are you so upset about me holding you? I am only trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" she squeaked, "you are trying to **SUFFOCATE** me! I don't need you to protect me, I am perfectly fine taking care of myself, and you know that Bill Compton. Besides, where were you when you should have been protecting me from the bomb blast last night, huh?"

Bill was shocked by her anger.

"Sookie, you know very well that I was getting rid of Lorena. It took me longer than anticipated to make her leave."

"Well, what about when I was practically being raped by that monster Gabe?"

Bill tried to keep his fangs from snapping out in anger.

"Sookie, you are being ridiculous. You know that Lorena had me detained at the hotel. I couldn't leave with her here!"

Sookie wrenched herself out of Bill's constricting grip, and stood up to look down at the angry vampire.

"I don't care if God himself had you tied up and hung over a barrel of hungry alligators. You left me to fend for myself, and it's not the first time you have been inconsistent. I don't like that I can never tell what you're going to do or act like on any given night. At least with Eric I know what to expect. And right now I owe a huge thank you to Godric for saving my life several times, as well as the fact that I need to prevent him from doing something extremely stupid. There are bigger things in my life than you Bill Compton, so just **LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

Sookie stormed out of the room, not once looking back at the now fuming Bill Compton. She had a job to do, and it involved stopping Godric from doing something that might just kill Eric. As much as she hated him for tricking her, she still knew that he was part of the reason she was alive, and she also didn't want Godric to kill himself. She had started hearing his thoughts again when he was preparing to leave the room, but her anger at Bill had distracted her. Now that she was free to focus on what she had heard in his mind, she knew that she had to get to the roof before he decided that dying was the easiest thing to do.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N:** WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I DON'T KNOW! Actually, I **DO** know. **You **don't. And the only way you will find out is if you click that yellow bubble thing, that used to be a green button, and **REVIEW**!

Love to all,

Knox

**PS: Sorry for the short chapter, that was the only logical place to cut it off.  
**


	6. Standing On The Rooftops, Shouting Out

The title for this chapter comes from the song "Ready to Go" by Republica.

**A/N: I know, I know! Two updates within 24 hours! I am a GODDESS! Okay, well, maybe not. But I feel like an all powerful being that bestows happiness upon readers who beg for more chapters (I'm talking to you **Halliwell2002007, Nikita1506, **and **Alottalove**). I just started writing like a machine tonight! So, this is a BIG chapter, plot wise, and it ties up some nice little loose ends. It also allows for MORE STORY TO COME! Which I thought you all might like ;] So, read, review, and love :] Or hate. Just tell me in the reviews :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NONE of them. Sadly. The Mighty Charlaine Harris and Omnipotent Allan Ball own/created/control them. And they don't like to share. Frankly, I wouldn't either ;]  
**

**XXXXXX**

Sookie was not the only one who noticed Godric's pensive state. Though he could not hear his specific thoughts, Eric knew something was going on with his maker, which was why he followed him after leaving the conference room. He was sure that Godric knew of his presence, so he didn't worry about stealth. They bypassed the elevators and took the stairs instead. 6 floors up, they reached the roof, and emerged into the cool Dallas night. Eric leant casually against the door frame, whereas Godric walked further out onto the tarmac covered roof top's helicopter landing spot.

Godric crossed his arms and stood in one spot, apparently thinking hard about something. Eric looked less obviously, but he was also thinking. He didn't know whether he should interrupt his Maker or not, but it seemed like there was something important bothering Godric; something that might be a matter of life and death for the ancient vampire. He decided it was worth the trouble he might be in for an interruption if it meant stopping Godric from making a poor decision.

"Master," Eric said in a reverent and respectful voice, "what do you intend to do, now that you have been relieved of your duties?"

It was a simple and irrelevant question, but Eric thought it was the best way to breach into a conversation.

Godric turned around, a sad smile on his face as he said,

"Eric, my childe, I have not required you call me Master in over 400 hundred years. It is especially unnecessary since you are a Maker yourself. We are equals in the world. There should be no talk of Masters and Underlings, not when the vampire and human worlds are so turbulently entangled. Vampire politics and procedures are of no use if there are no Vampires to observe them."

Eric was rather taken aback at Godric's reaction. He had always known his Maker to be a ruthless vampire, and one that demanded strict observance of Vampire Customs. Something had changed in the 15 years since they had seen each other.

**XXXXX**

Eric started to say something, but was cut off by Godric, who saw the confusion plainly on his beloved child's face.

"Eric, I have learned much since I last saw you. Being alive for so long has allowed me to watch not only our kind, but humankind as well, and what I have seen, especially in the past few years, has affected me deeply. I have seen a world turned upside down by a revelation that nightmares are true, and I have seen people so terrified that they would all be killed in their sleep, that they turn to the crazed ravings of religious zealots. But I have also seen those hundreds of ordinary humans who thought nothing of the announcement, or just regarded it as something to deal with on a day by day basis. These people are the ones that gave me hope for the future when we first showed our fangs. But two years later, and I still see death surrounding us. I had hoped, like Nan Flanagan and her American Vampire League, that the world would soon be at peace with the existence of Vampires, and that perhaps even other Supes would follow our lead, but this has not happened. If possible it is even worse now than it was at the beginning.

When I heard about the Fellowship's planned "example making", I decided, perhaps stupidly, that I would try to either stop it, or make some kind of martyr of myself. I thought that Newlin might realize his mistakes if he was shown kindness by a Vampire, instead of contempt and cruelty. I thought that maybe other members of the church would turn their back on Newlin and his crazed doctrines if they saw a 'compassionate' Vampire. And, yes, Eric, I would not have been acting. I consider myself to have 'compassion' for the human race, as I think all of us should. I think that more good can be done by Vampire's treating humans like equals instead of looking down upon their existence. After all, there are far more of them than there are of us."

Godric held his childe's eye for a moment after he said this last part, hoping to impart the necessity of this action. He wished Eric would be able to adopt his own practices of mutual respect for humans, but he wasn't sure if Eric would change so quickly. That was the one problem he had with leaving him behind in the world. After himself, Eric was one of the oldest Vampires in the world, and if Godric was gone, then he would be the oldest and most powerful Vampire in the West. There were a few Vampires still living in Asia who were from Godric's time, or earlier, but the Magistrate was the only Vampire in the West who was any older than 500. And the Magistrate was an old friend an ally of Godric's, who was also starting to believe in the need for human equality in the Vampire world, despite what his hard exterior might demonstrate.

Godric did not want to leave the world with Eric still unconvinced and unconverted to the cause of human/vampire alliances. He needed Eric to believe, as he did, that compassion for human kind was the most effective tool for Vampires to become full, accepted citizens in the modern age. Godric thought it might take more than just telling him once to convince Eric; his childe had had too many bad experiences with humans over the centuries.

Godric had to explain to Eric,

"Eric, my son, you must understand. My life has been prolonged for centuries beyond what is fair, and I have done nothing to be proud of with it except creating you. It is only know that I realize the necessity of preserving human life, but it is now that I feel I have overstayed my welcome in this world for far too long. Two thousand years is enough."

Eric snapped his head up, enraged at the fact that his Maker would even consider death. He walked to Godric as he said,

"I can't accept this. It's insanity!"

Godric shook his head at his childe's wild statement,

"Our existence is insanity," he said quietly, "we don't belong here."

"But we ARE here!" Eric exploded. He wanted so badly to prevent what Godric was about to do from happening.

Godric let his head hang when he spoke, "it's not right. We're not right."

Eric could not believe the words he was hearing. This was **Godric**.

"You taught there is no right or wrong. There is survival, or death."

Godric smiled sadly, as if he regretted a lifetime of actions,

"I told a lie, as it turns out."

Something in Eric snapped, and he charged towards his Maker, stopping just short of physically grabbing him.

"I will keep you alive by force," he said in a choked voice.

Godric looked the man he had created and molded in the eye.

"Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?"

The giant Vampire before him suddenly broke down after being asked this, falling to his knees as he pleaded with the smaller man in front of him.

"Gör det inte, Godric." (Don't do it, Godric.)

"Det finns århundraden av tro och kärlek mellan oss." (There are centuries of love and faith between us.)

Eric was so far gone in his grief that he began to cry, and he pleaded, almost chanting, with his Maker,

"Behaga, behaga. Behaga, Godric." (Please, please. Please, Godric.)

Godric placed his hand on his childe's blond head, lacing his fingers through the familiar locks. He knew each and every hair individually. He was connected to Eric more than any other Vampire had been to his childe. He loved him.

Godric recalled what he told Eric when promising him eternal life all those centuries ago in the forest. He had promised a dying Viking something, and he had never gone back on his vow.

"Foder. Broder. Son. _(Father. Brother. Son.)_ Let me go."

Hearing the words that had given him hope for his future all those years ago, Eric once again rose to his feet. He looked directly in Godric's eyes and said,

"A father does not abandon his son. A brother does not leave his brother behind. And a son does not betray his father. You promised never to do any of these things, and yet you do them now."

More angry than he had ever been in his life, Eric whirled around on his heel and strode towards the entrance to the stairwell, intending to leave before Godric saw that he was crying. He had been taught that tears betrayed weakness, and Eric Northman was not weak.

What he had not expected was Sookie Stackhouse to come running out of the stairwell and fling herself at Godric, screaming,

**XXXXXX**

"Godric, don't you dare do it! I only just met you, and there is something about you that I need to know, and I just figured out that I can hear you, and you can't do this, it'll kill Eric, even though I hate Eric, but I couldn't deal with him being broken hearted over you, and you saved me, so you owe me, so you can't die, oh Godric, just don't kill yourself, please!"

Completely out of breath, she gasped as she wrapped her arms around the small man, as if to physically hold him here in the living world.

Eric whipped around, and stared at the human girl clutching his maker so tightly. In the old days, Godric would have killed any human that came near him, let alone touched him, but now he was allowing this girl to not only touch him, but he was embracing her back. There was something extremely strange going on here.

Just then, Eric realized what Sookie had said.

"What do you mean, you can hear him?" he growled, his voice hoarse from pleading and crying.

Sookie looked over her shoulder at him, and said,

"I found out this evening that I can hear Godric's thoughts and sort of feel emotions from him. I don't know what's happening. But, really, Eric that is **NOT** the point right now."

Pushing herself back from Godric, she placed a hand on either side of his face and looked right into his eyes, reminding herself of how she had held him in the shower earlier that night. She tried to put all the emotion that she possibly could into her eyes and voice as she said,

"Godric, I heard everything you just said, and everything you didn't say. There are still things you need to do here. It's not time to go yet."

Godric brought his hands up to cover Sookie's. He knew now, that she was correct. There was no way Eric would be able to survive without his guidance, even after 1000 years. And maybe she was right in another respect; maybe there were still things he needed to do here amongst the living and the undead. He nodded slowly as he said,

"I understand, lovely Sookie. You are so wise beyond your years and your kind, that it astonishes me. While I cannot promise that I will live forever, I shall promise to you now that I will not be dying this morning."

Eric, looking on in shock, let a sigh of relief shudder through his entire body, and he relaxed his tensed and tightly coiled muscles. He did not want to disturb Godric's conversation and connection with Sookie, but he needed to touch him.

He walked over and stood close to the two smaller beings, one human and one vampire. Sookie understood what he wanted, and backed off, giving Godric's hands a small squeeze before dropping them and going to stand by the doorway where Eric had previously been.

Eric placed both of his giant hands on his Maker's shoulders and looked at the Vampire, trying to see what he was thinking after all of the emotional revelations and chaotic action of the previous moments. The smaller man reached up to clasp his childe's shoulders as his own were, and pulled him in tight. The two men; fathers, brothers, and sons, stood in each other's arms for several long moments, each enjoying the other's presence and touch.

Before long though, the sun's rays were threatening to creep up over the Dallas skyline, and Godric pulled away from Eric.

"Well, my son," he said in a shaky voice that betrayed how emotionally vulnerable he still was, "it seems that I shall be visiting Shreveport after all."

**XXXXX**

**A/N: All of the Swedish dialogue is Modern Swedish, so it doesn't really match the script, but whatever. I wasn't about to try and translate Old Swedish or Old Norse. Deal with it ;]**

**Soooo, you like? Let me know in the REVIEWS! Click the Yellow Bubble Thingy, and I'll be your bestfrennnnndddd :]  
**


	7. Janus

The title of this chapter is the name of the Roman god of doors, gateways, beginnings, and ends. He is typically represented as having two faces, or heads, one looking back into the past, and one to the future.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: So, I know Eric was a little OOC in the last chapter, seeing as he didn't freak out much about Sookie revealing that she could hear Godric's thoughts. Well, prepare yourself for a little more OOC Eric, because he's a fragile little butterfly in this one. Okay, not really, but still, he's not our tough, grr, "I-am-viking-hear-me-roar" Eric in this chapter either. But don't worry, our sexy, dastardly anti-hero will be back, and soon. I have actual "intimate" scenes planned, but I'm not telling you who is with who ;]**

**Thanks a boatload-and-a-half to those who reviewed the last two chapters (i'm including them as one because I posted them so close to each other). Haribo Gummy Frogs go to: **Alottalove, Nikita1506, Halliwell2002007, Heavan Hell Angel, ladeesarah001, Daph Lina, Raina Meldamiriel, bianka17, Brigite20, and Eliaw!

**DISCLAIMER: I own NO ONE! If I did, I would NOT be at this computer. I would be in the basement of Fangtasia being ravished by a giant Viking vampire. I mean... I would totally be discussing ancient history with Godric in a completely platonic, non-ravishing way...**

**Oh screw that, I would so be jumping Godric. (OMG, speaking of Godric, who saw the most recent episode? [I don't know if it's up yet for people in other countries.] Godric was a BAMF!)**

**Okay, this Note/Disclaimer has gone on long enough:  
**

**XXXXX**

Sookie was out of breath from her verbal attack on Godric, and was glad that he had seen her point so quickly. If she had needed to continue on much longer she might have fainted from lack of oxygen. Luckily, her encouragement and blatant fact stating had been the small push he needed in order to realize that his place was amongst the living. Or, well, the undead "living".

Sookie was so exhausted, and the gray of the pre-dawn sky was being streaked with other colors that signaled the coming sunrise. All of her hard work and fast talking would have been for naught if her Vampires burnt to a crisp out on the hotel roof.

"Godric, Eric, we need to get inside. It's almost 4:15 in the morning," she said quietly, not wanting to break the calm mood that had come over the previously fuming Eric.

She reached out for Eric's hand, not caring that this was the same man who had selfishly tricked her not days before, and gently towed him towards the door to the stairs. He followed her without comment; obviously the shock of his Maker's almost suicide had not worn off yet.

As they climbed down the stairs to find a level with an elevator, a sudden, depressing, thought struck Sookie. What was she supposed to do about Bill.

"Damn," she muttered to herself.

"What is the matter, little one?" Godric asked.

Sookie looked around Eric's broad frame to where the elder Vampire was standing, flanking his Childe with Sookie. She caught his genuine look of concern, and thought that maybe he might be able to help her.

"Well, before I ran up to the roof to stop you, I had a fight with Bill, and I think we might have broken up. Or at least we're not gonna be sharing a room any time soon. I was just wondering if maybe you might be able to see if the hotel has any extra rooms available? I know they are pretty full because of all the Vampires that were staying with you before the bomb went off, but maybe they—"

Godric cut her off, mid-sentence,

"I'm sure that they might have a room available. I can check for you when we get to my room. I will most certainly be paying for it, as it is my fault that you and Bill are… out of sorts."

"Oh, Godric, that's so kind of you, you really don't have to do that. I'll have to figure out some way to get my clothes, maybe—"

Again, Sookie was cut off, but this time by Eric.

"Sookie, I think it would be best if you stayed with me, in my rooms. Surely you don't want to be all alone so soon after the Fellowship and all that happened there. And I think you might be more… comfortable… with me than anyone else." He said this last part with an irritating suggestive tone in his voice and a quirk in his eyebrow, and that pissed Sookie off to no end.

Sookie had had it with his obscene behavior. Even though this was by no means the worst she had endured from him, it was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Eric Northman, I will most certainly NOT be staying with YOU, you selfish, egotistical, lewd, disgusting man. There is no way I'll be staying with you. You don't care about me one bit! This is just a plot to get me alone and get in my pants! You don't care about anyone! No one at all!"

It was as she said this last part that Sookie realized her mistake. Eric had just finished _crying_ because he thought the most beloved person to him was going to die, and now she had just accused him of loving nothing and no one. If someone had said that about her at this point, she might well have punched them. Sookie didn't know if Eric was going to get angry or burst into tears; his expression was unreadable. Quicker than she could comprehend, Eric was gone; he had run down the hallway at Vampire speed. Sookie gasped, feeling terrible, and hugged her arms to herself to keep from hitting something.

**XXXX**

Godric noticed her frustration with his Childe, and reached out a cold hand to grasp hers.

"Sookie. Look at me," she did, noticing the sad smile that was on his face, "Eric is, and always has been, ruled by emotion more than he would care to admit. I admit I tried to beat it out of him by force during all our years together, but it's a testament to his character that his sensitive reactivity has still survived, despite what he would like everyone to think. I believe only Pam and I know how much feeling he is still privy to, even at his advanced age. He will be okay. He has never reacted to shocks well." He smiled a less doleful smile as he said, "I was hard pressed to keep him from killing everything in sight when he first woke up after I turned him. Eric does not deal well with surprises."

Sookie tried hard to stifle a giggle as she imagined Eric being shocked by anything. Even though she knew she shouldn't be amused by the thought of him being so surprised and bewildered that he killed people in his confusion, she still found it a little morbidly funny. She also found herself curious, now that Godric had volunteered more information about Eric's past than she had ever heard apart from "he was a Viking."

"Godric, would you maybe tell me about Eric's early days sometime?"

Godric smiled, and nodded.

"If you would like, I could tell you some now. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed in my room anyway, Eric did have a point after all, so maybe we'll have a little story time like last night."

Sookie laughed at Godric's suggestion. They had reached his door, and when he opened it she followed him in.

"Story time it is, then," he said with a grin.

In a gesture so uncharacteristic for a Vampire that Sookie had to rely on the fact that he was icy cold to remind her that he even was one, Godric enfolded her in a hug; holding her tight, as if he would keep away every bad thing that was trying to fight its way into her life. Sookie wondered briefly if Eric was one of those bad things.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Now, is Eric really a BAD thing? Tell me in the REVIEWS! **

**Aaaaannnnddd: If you are all good, I will post another chapter super soon, because I have one very long, juicy, loverly chapter all done in my head. Now I just need to write it...**

**Again, REVIEWS=METH/CRACK/GUMMY FROGS/ PIXIE STIX all rolled into one delicious package. So, Feel Free To Feed The Author.**

**~Knox  
**


	8. Eric of Munsö, Part One

**A/N: So, here is Part One of "Story Time With Godric". Yayaayayyayayyyyy! I decided to cut it in half, because I felt like I was being long winded and needed to give you a break from all the narrative. Yell at me in the Reviews if you want. But if you try to crucify me cause it's not long enough/I broke up into two parts you will NEVER know the ending to all of this. AND you'll never get any smut ;] **

**Guess what, there's finally some Sookie/Godric action in the this chapter. Not much, but a little. And it's confusing. I'm so mean.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, no one, and never will. Boo hoo for me. I only get to play with them because the eternally effulgent(Spike reference ;]) Charlaine Harris, and the sneaky, brilliant Alan Ball are super-duper nice and don't sue people who write fan-fiction :]**

**Enjoy.  
**

**XXXX**

"So, Godric, when exactly was Eric turned? I know he's over 1000 years old, and that he was some kind of Viking, but that's pretty much all I know about him."

Godric smiled and gestured for her to sit on the bed with him, just as they had the night before.

"Well, he is a very private Vampire, and I suspect that very few people, human, Vampire or Supe, know anymore than you do. Only Pam and I know the true story of how Eric Northman came to be. He was a Viking, as you said, and he lived in Sweden, as his native language suggests. He was born in 973, and was 26 when I found him in 999 AD. The time is now known as the Viking Age, and the Viking race dominated Western Europe. He was from Sweden, but had traveled around the Viking lands, fighting and conquering with the army. He was a chieftain, called a jarl, and of the royal House of Munsö. He was beloved by his king, Olaf III Eriksson, also known as Olof Skötkonung, and was a great warrior in the Viking armies. At the time, Olof Skötkonung had allied himself with the Viking King of Denmark Sweyn Forkbeard, and two chieftains from Norway against the Norwegian king Olaf Tryggvason.

There was a war, and within it a major naval battle was fought, called the Battle of Svolder. While that was being fought, in 999, there were minor land skirmishes being fought all along the coastal forests of Sweden, and it was in one of them that Eric was so grievously injured that he should have died. I had been in Sweden for the past year or so, following the battles and feeding on the weak and wounded. It was far easier to hide in the forest and attack the injured fighters. Besides, the Viking's caused more bloodshed than any one Vampire could have, so I was just capitalizing on my good fortune. Perhaps I also liked to follow wars because of my human life as a warrior. I still felt the blood lust of being on a battlefield when I was close to one. I cared nothing for the humans or their cause, but the combat thrilled me. I liked to watch them, pick out the heroes and the losers, and then stalk my pray after they had fought all day for their lives. I took a sick pleasure in denying them the existence that had just spent so much energy ensuring."

Godric looked at Sookie to see what kind of reaction his statements were making, but she just nodded thoughtfully and waved him on.

"Come one, tell me about Eric!" she said, enthusiastically. She felt sort of giddy, as if a big secret was going to be revealed to her after years of waiting. Godric smirked and continued. Perhaps little Sookie Stackhouse was more bloodthirsty than she cared to admit.

Settling further into the pillows that lined the headboard of the bed, he continued his story.

"Well, on one of the evenings that I was watching, I noticed a huge man leading charge after charge. I had never seen him before in the area that I had settled in for the time being, and I was curious about him. He was obviously a leader; the men around him looked to him for guidance. He was giant, even for a Viking warrior, and he commanded the battlefield like it was his home. He was so comfortable on the bloodstained turf, swinging his axe and deftly defeating man after man. I was awestruck by him.

For a human, he was magnificent. I knew I had to feed off of him, if only just to see if he was more than mortal. I knew it would be hard to separate him from his men, and I was gearing myself up for a massacre when out of nowhere he was cut down by an enemy warrior wielding a gigantic broadsword. It was completely out of nowhere; I did not even spot it from my vantage point up on a cluster of boulders. The giant man was obviously wounded, but he managed to kill the other men and, here was where I was most impressed, _he kept fighting for another hour._ I watched as the battle died off in the late hours of the night, and I kept an eye on my big Viking, not wanting to lose him in the chaos. I followed him and the three men that were protecting their leader into the forest. He was so badly hurt that they were unable to make it to their camp, and I waited until they settled down for the night. Watching them gave me more insight into the big blonde man; whose name I learned was Eric. The men revered him for his prowess in battle, and for his friendship. He was cocky, even close to death. I remember him making a joke when his friends were reassuring him that he would surely be going to Valhalla soon, the Norse residence of gods and heroes. When one man asked if there would be women in Valhalla, Eric said, in a hoarse, blood filled voice, 'Wherever I am, there will be women.'

The sheer will power he had to live, it was so attractive to me; one who had died so long ago. I quickly killed his men, they were not necessary, and would die soon in battle anyway. He was lying down, immobile, and barely saw the attack from where he was. When I leant over him to examine him, he snapped to attention, and his eyes burned with a fire to defend and fight, even though he could not move. He asked me if I was Death. He was very intuitive. He asked if his men were dead, and when I said yes, he called me a swine. I was enchanted with his nerve, even in the face of a monster like me. He said that if he could he would fight me. It was beautiful to me. It was then that I offered him what he wanted most in the world; life. I asked him if he could be a companion of death, if he could walk the earth with me, be my father, my brother, and my son. I was so in love with everything this prideful, arrogant Viking was; I wanted to spend forever with him. It was then that I turned him."

Sookie realized that she had started crying about halfway through Godric's story. It wasn't really because she was sad about Eric's death or anything; after all, he had taken to being undead remarkably well. It was more that she was so moved by the emotion Godric was displaying, and was so in awe of just how much he loved Eric. Sookie didn't think she would ever truly understand the relationship between Maker and Childe, but Godric's story was giving her amazing insight into just how special and beautiful it could be.

She put a hand up to her face to quickly wipe away the tears, but Godric grabbed her lightly around the wrist before she could touch her face.

Leaning forward, he brought his face very close to her own, and sniffed at the tears that were slowly traveling down her cheeks. Very gently he opened his mouth, and licked all of the salty droplets up, so no more marred her beautiful skin. Now, if Sookie had been anyone else, she probably would have been a little bit freaked out by that, and maybe even a little grossed, but luckily Sookie was used to dealing with Vampires. Vampires had a thing for bodily fluids; Bill would always lick away her tears, and all the times she had been hurt in the presence of Vampires (which seemed to be too many times for her comfort) there had been at least one Vamp who offered to clean her cuts with his or her tongue. Sookie guessed it was a courtesy thing, or an "I-can't-cry-real-tears-so-I'll-take-yours" thing. Or some other weird Vampire habit that there sure seemed to be a lot of. So, when Godric did this, Sookie was not at all grossed, creeped, or freaked out. She knew he was doing it because he felt compassion for her emotion, and this was a Vampire's way of showing it.

What she did not expect was his mouth to migrate down to her own after he finished clearing her cheeks of tears. While wholly unexpected, the kiss was not at all unwelcome. This was not Eric, who always seemed to take any chance he got to touch her. This was not Bill, who she was pissed at and would probably be trying to use the kiss to distract her from that.

This was Godric.

And, boy, did Godric know how to kiss.

If Sookie had thought that Eric was a good kisser based on his 1000 years of experience, adding another 1000 years to that was mind-blowing. Sookie didn't think she had ever been so pleased, saddened, aroused, and comforted by a kiss in her whole life. At least not all at the same time. The contact was short-lived, with only a hint of Godric's tongue sweeping over her own lips and entering to tangle with hers for the briefest of moments. When Godric pulled away, Sookie was doing all she could not to tackle him and explore every inch of him. But, in some way, the kiss really wasn't ridiculously lustful. It was more a communication of understanding and passion.

Sookie really didn't know how to respond to that.

Godric looked at her bewildered expression and his face fell, "I am truly sorry, Sookie. I have overstepped my bounds. I simply meant to thank you for all you have done. I wasn't thinking about the situation you are already in with Bill, and even Eric. That was completely inappropriate."

He hung his head. It was like he was a teenage boy, kissing someone for the first time. Obviously he had kissed people before, but somehow this seemed different. Sookie made everything different.

But Sookie wouldn't have any of his shameful sulking. She put her hand underneath his chin in order to make him look her in the eye. "Godric, you silly Vampire, do NOT apologize for just kissing me like the fantasy men in one of my trashy romance novels. Apologies for fantastic kissing will NOT be accepted. Not by me."

That brought something resembling a smile to his face. In a very Eric-like voice, and with a dead-on Eric eyebrow wiggle, he said,

"So, it was _fantastic_ kissing, eh?"

Sookie pushed him away playfully, obviously forgetting that he was a 2,000 year old Vampire who could squish her into a pulp in 3 seconds flat.

"Now, don't you start acting like Eric, or I'll kick you right out of your own room, mister."

Godric was smiling now, and Sookie was so glad to see the beautiful expression return to his face, that she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling as she did so.

"Now, why don't you continue on with your story? I want to know what happens next!"

Godric laughed at her enthusiasm; it was like a child hearing a bedtime fairy tale. Only this one was far more bloody and cruel than anything the Brothers Grimm ever thought up. Well, mostly.

"Alright. Well, as you can imagine, Eric was rather disoriented when he woke up, as most newly-born Vampires are. He immediately attacked me, and I was forced to throw him off of a cliff. Obviously he took the fall spectacularly, but it did make an impression. He was still mad at me, even though he knew in his mind that he had technically agreed to being made Vampire. For those first few days it was a constant power struggle between us. He was still convinced that because I was, as he put it, "just a little boy", I could be of no harm to him. He soon found out that was not the case.

The first real problems occurred when I tried to take him hunting for the first time. I figured that the closest settlement of humans would be the base camp of his former army. We crept up to the campsite, unseen and unheard, and everything went well until I pointed out a drunk guard for Eric to attack. Apparently, the man was his sister's husband, and recognizing the man made some still human part of Eric snap. He turned on me, and because I was surprised he got a few good swipes at me before I pinned him. The noise he made alerted the camp, and I was unable to capture anyone for several days. I obviously punished Eric for that, but I figured I probably shouldn't ask him to kill any of the men in that camp. We moved to an area where the other side was camping, and Eric took to slaughtering them with new found glee. I was still annoyed at his stubborn connection to the men who had been his human companions."

Sookie looked at Godric as if he was a dog who had chased his tale, caught it, and was still turning around in circles with it in his mouth.

"Godric, that was just stupid. Did you really expect him to kill and eat the men he had been living and fighting with for the past 26 years of his life? And that man was his brother-in-law! He was related to him! I mean, what would you do if someone said, 'Godric, go kill your mother."?

At that question a dark shadow crossed over Godric's face. He looked at Sookie with furiously intense eyes, and said,

"Sookie, I _did_ kill my mother."

Sookie gasped, shocked that she had been so stupid to just say whatever she thought. She had been around Vampires enough to know that they all had violent pasts, but _his own mother?_

Godric noticed her reaction, and felt the need to remind her that he wasn't just another human trading fun stories. Sookie could be naïve sometimes. She needed to understand.

"Sookie, I killed my mother. And I enjoyed it. I was ordered to do it by my maker, but the killer in me loved it. The blood, the screaming, the terror; it all filled me with lust and ecstasy. I was made to be a killer, just like Eric was, and just like every Vampire was. It's our nature. I tell you this, not to scare you, but to remind you. You're a smart woman."

Sookie nodded her head, still frightened by the intensity that had been in Godric's eyes when he mentioned killing his own mother.

Her inner turmoil was interrupted by Godric's voice again.

"But my story is not the one I am telling. Back to Eric."

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Dun na na! Okay, it wasn't really a cliffie, more like me being really tired and not wanting to finish the other half of the story time. And it was getting long-winded. And I thought I should torture you guys ;] But don't worry, there are goodies galore in the second half of this chapter. And some people might even get kind of naked 0_o  
**

**So, tell me what you think in the REVIEWS!**

**~Knox  
**


	9. Eric of Munsö, Part Two

**Editing Note: I have changed the time between Godric-Eric visits that was mentioned in Chapter 6 from 100 years to 15 years. First of all, that sounds waaayyy more likely, and second of all, it fits better with this chapter. **

**A/N: So, here is the second part of "Story Time With Godric", and as promised, it shall be fun ;]**

**A big thanks to the following people, who reviewed either, or both, Chapters 7 and 8: **.Nyx Farsiris., Heavan Hell Angel, Megan Consoer, Amber NiK, ladeesarah001, Daph Lina, Raina Meldamiriel, Alottalove, and moondancer7825. **I love you guys more than brownies!**

**All wars, kings, etc. are real, and the dates are all correct, as far as I know. Let me know if you think I got something wrong in the Reviews, or PM me.**

**WARNING: There is a bit of slash here, not anything ridiculously smutty, but a bit, so if that squicks you out, or offends you (**why are you reading this if that type of thing offends you? really?**) I would say only read up to the part where I write: *Warning, Slash Ahead*. Just sayin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one, nothing, and never will. The wonderful Charlaine Harris and Super-cool Alan Ball are the owners/brilliant plot monsters.  
**

**XXXXXX**

"We spent the next 9 years in Sweden, moving about the countryside, following skirmishes and battles, feeding on the innocent as well as the guilty. Eric was learning quickly to become as ruthless as I was, but he hadn't lost his impudent streak, and for that I loved him.

We ran into a major problem in 1008, when a villager seemed to recognize Eric. I killed the man, but it was apparent to me that people still recalled Jarl Eric of Munsö. To make matters worse, the kingdom was in the middle of a religious upheaval. Christianity was infiltrating the Viking religion, and other kings had adopted the religion and made it a national standard. In 1008, Eric's beloved king Olof Skötkonung was baptized and made it his priority to replace the old gods with the Christian one. This affected Eric more than I could have foreseen. He still had this immense passion for his human life and human religion. He still believed, I think, that someday Valhalla would be waiting for him when he eventually died his final death. The stripping away of everything worthwhile from his country was unacceptable. It was all I could do to keep him from slaughtering Church masses, and from confronting the king himself.

Later in our travels, Eric told me that he had a plan to reveal himself to the king in order to shock him out of converting the country. Of course I told him what a stupid plan this was. The Vikings were superstitious, but they weren't stupid. Someone would remember the old legends of the '_draugr'_, or 'one who walks after death', and both of our lives would be in jeopardy. I eventually ordered him to leave with me, and that was the last time we were in Sweden for a long, long time."

Godric paused to let Sookie take in the story. He did not need to take a breath or have an interlude in his story, but she knew it was a lot for a human to take in. Sookie looked at him and said, in a curious voice,

"So, you dragged Eric, presumably kicking and screaming, out of Sweden and to…where?"

Godric smiled at the image of Eric demeaning himself in such a way, and started again.

"Well, a Maker's order stops the Childe from putting on such displays of willfulness, so Eric was not, as you say, 'kicking and screaming', but he was very upset. He killed quite a lot of people on our way out of Sweden and through Europe. We stayed in Europe, as not to be too conspicuous by being random Caucasian strangers in, say, Kenya, but we moved around a lot. Eric was still angry about the increasingly strong presence of Christianity in his former Viking world, and I had to discipline him harshly many times for trying to interfere in human politics and life.

He became sullen, willful, and violent, and I knew I would have to keep a close eye on him. From 1008 to 1033 we worked our way around Europe, eventually ending up in Northern Greece in 1033. At this time the Christian people of Europe and Asia Minor began a massive pilgrimage to Jerusalem in honor of the 1000 years that had passed after Jesus Christ's crucifixion. I knew it could be a bad idea, but I decided to follow the massive crowds of pilgrims on their journey. They were easy prey, there was plenty of shelter, and the path they took would eventually lead us to Asia Minor, which would allow me to broaden my vicious Viking's horizons. I had been to Asia before, and I quite liked it. I had acquaintances living across the continent, and was eager to meet up with some of them again. So we followed the pilgrims

I was happy to see that, instead of being a disaster of epic proportions, following the pilgrims with Eric was not as bad as it could have been. We hunted and traveled, and bonded closer than we had in the previous 34 years. He was finally settling down, and I think that being away from the turmoil and familiarity of his former Viking homeland was one cause of that.

We eventually reached Jerusalem, and stayed there for quite a long time. It was a crossroads, and despite being close to hot, sunny deserts, it was an ideal spot for Vampires. There were many people traveling in and out who had no connection to the city and would not be missed by locals, and there were hundreds of underground forgotten catacombs that lay forgotten by the most recent inhabitants. We stayed in the area for 217 years, through the carnage of the crusades, which we both enjoyed immensely, and we made many acquaintances with the permanent Vampire residents of the city and area. There was Jakob Cohanim, who had been a Jewish priest and was older than me. Badra Sham'un was a beautiful Arabic Vampire who had been changed during the Nabataen rule of Obodas III in 2 AD and specialized in seducing unwitting soldiers. I think Eric was quite taken with her, but she despised him. Rischio Malvaggio was a more recently born Vampire, made in 897. He actually stayed with us for quite a long time, even after we left the city. Eric was dangerously jealous of Malvaggio for a short period of time because we briefly were lovers, but we ended up being better friends than bedmates. There were dozens of other Vampires, both European and Asian, but these were the three that we shared a nest with."

Sookie interrupted Godric here,

"Godric, how do you manage to remember all these dates and names? I can hardly remember my own birthday sometimes!"

Godric laughed.

"Enhanced memory comes along with the whole "Vampire Package". That's how I am able to speak so many languages and remember the name of every Vampire I ever was close to. It was during this time that I learned Hebrew from Jakob, Arabic and Egyptian from Badra, and Italian from Rischio. At this point I knew Swedish, Old Norse, French, Greek, Sanskrit, Cumbric, a rudimentary form of Mandarin which was added to later, and Romanian. It was later in mine and Eric's travels that I learned the rest of the languages that I speak. Eric only learned Hebrew and Arabic, not being very fond of Rischio and not wanting to learn anything from him. I was more interested in learning new languages and about new cultures than Eric was. I had always been that way. I feel that if I was born in the renaissance I would have been a great scholar. But, alas, that did not happen. Although I did eat several great scholars."

This he said with a wink and a grin, so Sookie wasn't sure if he was joking with her or not. Before she could ask, he continued.

"So, by 1250 we had been in Jerusalem for over 200 years, and this was when the Muslims were ferociously attacking the city, and their main weapon was fire. I can tell you, a lot of Vampires left Jerusalem in 1250. Fire is obviously not our favorite thing. Eric, Rischio, and I headed East on the Silk Road, picking off traders and generally enjoying our undead life. We met up with two other Vampires, an Indian named Ajit Talwar, and a beautiful French woman by the name of Adrienne Corbette. Adrienne had been well into her fifties when she was turned, but she was elegant in her elder appearance. On the other hand, Ajit was barely out of boyhood, perhaps ten or eleven, so he made even me look old. But despite his age, he was cunning, and was able to glamour humans better than any Vampire I have ever seen. It was from him that I learned Hebrew, and from Adrienne that I picked up French. Adrienne was smitten with Eric, and they had a rather long romance. Long for Vampires, that is. It really only lasted for about 5 months. But he caved to learning French from her, and I was glad he was picking up at least some semblance of being cultured.

Together with Rischio, Ajit, and Adrienne, Eric and I truly terrorized the Silk Road. There were rumors that a group of Vampires terrorized the Silk Road, and each nationality that patronized it had different names for them. The Arabs called them the Algul. Indians thought they could be many types of Vampire, among them the Brahmaparush. Hebrew travelers considered them to be Estries. Europeans thought they might be Incubi or Succubi. But no matter what they we were called, our nest was a thing of terror.

We made our way along the Silk Road, detouring to India, looping up through Mongolia, and finally ending up in China around 1273, when it was ruled by both Emperor Duzong of the Southern Song Dynasty, and by Kublai Khan. The country was at war with Mongolia, and even with itself. It was wonderful. We stayed in China for quite a while, enjoying the bloodlust that raged around us. We stayed all the way through the Yuan Dynasty, and halfway through the rule of the Wanli Emperor. We left just after the Siege of Pyongyang took place, in 1593; 320 years after our arrival in China. Of course we moved around, occasionally expanding our territory west into Russia, South into Tibet and India, and we even made a trip to Korea for several years. We were not bored in the least. These centuries were bloody and rife with war. India was full of Mongol hordes trying to take over, China was trying to defend itself from itself, and Europe was pushing its way into Asia. It was delightful.

But, eventually, we got bored. Adrienne and Ajit wanted to explore the South Pacific Islands, but I did not want to take the chance of being stuck out at sea in the sun. Instead I wanted to head back to Europe; I had heard about the Spanish Inquisition for years, and I wanted to investigate for myself.

We slowly made our way through Asia and Asia minor, visiting old acquaintances and staying for short periods of time in old haunts. We traveled through Turkish territories, through the Austrian-Habsburg area, and finally reached Bohemia, which is now the Czech Republic in 1617. It was then that I fully decided to head East towards France in order to move south and into Spain, but Eric did not want to this. It was then that he asked to travel on his own, and stay in Eastern Europe, and I had no problem with that, so in 1618, during the Bohemian Revolt, I released him from his Maker, and we separated for the first time in 619 years. It was a strange feeling, leaving Eric, but I somehow knew he was ready to be on his own. After all, he had stayed with me for much longer than other Makers and progeny that I knew of. Our bond went beyond lust and sex, though that was part of it; it was full of love."

He paused again, having noticed that Sookie seemed about to cry again. But she waved him off,

"Please, go on, I'm fine. I'm just being silly."

"Alright then. Well, I went to Spain and met the Vampire who you know of as the Magister. He had been an Inquisitor under the Spanish throne, and he still uses those skills today. We became close allies, and spent a lot of time together.

While I was in Spain, Eric was traveling around Eastern Europe and Russia. I know that he was in Russia during the Cossack Revolution in 1670, and I know that he then started traveling West into the rest of Europe. He has not told me, but I suspect that he visited Sweden, Norway, and the Netherlands, and I think that visiting his former homeland was what triggered his extreme depression that he experienced next. I believe he was in Sweden during the Great Northern War between Russia and Sweden than ended in 1721. He told me that he spent a good amount of time in pre-revolutionary France, and left for England in 1758. It was that year that he Made Pam."

Sookie interrupted here.

"Oh wow, she's older than I thought!"

Godric smiled.

"Don't say that to her."

Sookie giggled and rocked back and forth in laughter. Godric was enchanted by her openness and emotional freedom. He moved on to finish his story once she finished, as it was getting early at 5:30.

"In order to avoid the possibility of someone recognizing Pam, as she was a rich noble daughter of a royally related family, she and Eric left England right away. They immediately made their way across Europe and finally settled in the Ottoman Turkish Empire. Apparently Pam liked nice things, and no other Empire was more lush and extravagant than the Ottomans. They stayed there until Eric got news that I was living in the Tsar's Russia, and they met me in St. Petersburg in 1898. But, as the Revolution got underway, Pam and he left me in 1905 for Japan. They arrived there in 1908, spent several years there, and then agreed to meet me in California in 1917. We have been living in America ever since, albeit separately. This is the first time I've seen Godric in 15 years, although we live quite close to each other.

And that, Sookie, is a crash course in Eric Northman."

Sookie was silent for several long moments. She was obviously processing everything she had just heard. It was a lot to take in. After a few minutes she let out a long breath and sighed,

"Wow. He's a lot more complicated than he looks, isn't he?"

At that observation, Godric smiled. It was quite and accurate summation of his Childe.

While pondering all that Godric had just told her, she glanced around the room absentmindedly, and was shocked to see the time.

"Godric! It's almost 6 o'clock! It has to be almost daytime out! Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

Godric smiled,

"Well, I was so invested in telling you the story, that I lost track of time. Besides, I don't need to go to bed as early as most vampires because of my age. But I think we should probably go to bed now. Would you like to take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch?"

Sookie was almost offended at the idea that she would kick Godric off of the bed in his own room.

"Why, Godric, no! I'll sleep on the couch, you can take your bed. Don't even think about it!"

She got up to run to the bathroom quickly in order to brush her teeth and take off her makeup, when a quiet voice said behind her,

"What if you slept on the bed _with_ me?"

Sookie stopped where she was, and slowly turned to face Godric. He didn't have a leer or a smirk on his face, just an honest, open expression. She smiled, and said, without even considering any other options,

"Of course, Godric. After all, last night was the best sleep I've gotten in a long time."

She leaned over to give Godric a quick kiss on the cheek, and grabbed her pajamas from the previous night that washed and folded on the dresser. Obviously _someone_ had counted on her being there again tonight. With a smile, she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

**XXXXXX**

**WARNING SLASH AHEAD:**

Godric stripped off his t-shirt, leaving him only in a pair of linen pants. He settled back into the mounds of pillows at the head of the king sized bed, and closed his eyes while he waited for Sookie to finish in the bathroom. After about thirty seconds he became aware of another presence outside his hotel room door. He considered going to see who it was, but then he recognized the bond between him and his Childe.

"Come in, Eric" he barely whispered. But it was loud enough for the giant Vampire on the other side of the door to hear. Using the key Godric had given him, Eric let himself in.

Godric cracked one eye open, and was pleased to see that Eric was only wearing a pair of silk boxers.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, my Childe?"

For once, there was no trace of a smirk or leer on Eric's beautiful face, even though Godric was clearly complimenting and flattering him. There were traces of red stains on Eric's cheeks; as if he had hurriedly cleaned tears off, but missed some. His eyes had dark circles in them, and the hollows in his cheeks were more pronounced. He was still gorgeous, but he was clearly upset.

"Master, I am ashamed of my behavior. I should never have threatened to leave you on the roof. If not for Sookie—you would be dead and gone. And that pains me. It pains me more than anything. I should be punished for my betrayal, I should—"

Godric cut him off, springing off the bed to stand in front of his wayward son.

"Eric, nothing you did on the roof could have angered me. In fact, everything you did, everything you said, pushed me towards living. It was not only Sookie's kindness and rational words that prevented me from dying today. It was you. It was everything you are. It was everything I love about you."

Godric held Eric's gaze, and put both his hands on either side of Eric's face. He held his head there for a brief moment, and then moved in to kiss his childe dead on the lips. It was a kiss of passion, and of desperation. It was one that conveyed a deep love, and a deep sadness. It was everything that could reassure Eric that Godric was really there, and Eric was lost in it. He hadn't kissed a male in over 200 years, and never anyone but Godric, but kissing Godric now brought every kiss, every touch, every perfect moment back to the forefront of Eric's memory.

Godric felt all of the confusion and sadness through his bond with Eric, and he knew that Eric needed more than just a quick reassurance that Godric was really there. He broke off the kiss, and took Eric by the hand, pulling him down into the bed with him. Though both men were not particularly aroused by the kisses that ensued, they both stripped off their clothing; for the sheer joy of touching brought such happiness to Eric that he felt better than he had in ages.

Lying naked in the bed, kissing and simply touching his Maker, Eric was finally at peace with the day's events, and they were both in such suspended states of joy that they did not notice Sookie exit the bathroom and turn towards the bed.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Whew! I just HAD to get them naked somehow ;] This was going to be longer, but I decided to make you guys way to see how Sookie reacts.**

**What does our little Southern Belle do? More importantly, what does she _WANT_**** to do?**

******Speculate in the REVIEWS! Yell at me in the REVIEWS! Love me in the REVIEWS! Whatever you do, there will be no cookies/lemons for you if you do not REVIEW ;] **

******Love,**

******Knox  
**


	10. What Has Been Seen Cannot Be Unseen

**A/N: Okay, so first I am apologizing for taking so long to update. It's been 2 weeks since I last updated, and I feel terrible for not giving you another chapter. The reasons are many and varied, but I will give you the pertinent ones: I was away for a few days, and I was having a LOT of trouble writing this chapter. First of all, it's dealing with a strange concept that I had created for Godric and Eric's interactions and emotional attachment. I kept writing whole paragraphs, then deleting them because I didn't like them. I would take a whole day to think about one thing, then completely forget about adding it in. It was very I promise that from here on out I will at least warn you when I think I'm going to be working on a difficult chapter. And guess what, I haven't even gotten them out of the damn hotel yet. 10 chapters and their still at the Carmella. **

**Oh, and speaking of 10 chapters: WHOOPEEEE! This started as a one chapter one-shot, but people urged me to continue it. And those same people are why I am still here, grinding out this story. So, I've decided that as a reward for the people who have stuck with it, and reviewed at least 5 out of the existing nine chapters, they will get a gift. As an incentive for being fantastic human beings (or surprisingly literate robots, either one) **Raina Meldamiriel, Daph Lina, Alottalove, and ladeesara001 **will be allowed to message me something they want included in the story, like a line from a movie, a favorite fictional character that isn't from Trueblood, a set of lyrics from a song, ANYTHING. **

**This just goes to show, REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR YOU. Your doctor really should tell you these things at check ups.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't share them with you like Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball do.  
**

**XXXXX**

Sookie dropped the skirt and shirt that she was holding. It hit the ground with a muted "whump" but even that did nothing to distract the two Vampires who were kissing on the bed.

'_Oh. My. Lord.'_ thought Sookie, completely shocked at what she was seeing. Not that she was shocked at the idea of two men kissing; that was perfectly okay with her. She was shocked at the fact that Eric had slipped into the room. She was also pretty shocked by the view she was being given.

Not that it was a bad one.

The contrast of Godric's tattooed exterior with Eric's perfectly smooth and unmarred skin was breath taking, and the light glancing off of Eric's hair almost put Sookie in a trance.

Almost.

Not to mention the two ancient Vampire's bodies.

If there were two more perfect men in the world, Sookie wanted to see them and make a judgment on that claim. Compared to Godric and Eric, she didn't think she'd be able to look at another man the same again. They were both different, but neither was more beautiful.

Eric was massive, with impressive musculature and a well toned, lean body. Godric was shorter, but just as muscled, although in a more stocky way. Godric's tattoos were striking, just as Eric's hair was distracting. Sookie felt like some kind of pervert, looking at the two very preoccupied men, but she couldn't _stop_. Her eyes covered every inch of their bodies, from their abs to their…

'_Oh my,'_ Sookie thought, _'if __**that's**__ how big Godric is, then Eric must be—'_

"Holy **SHIT**!" she whispered out loud, to her dismay. She clapped a hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping this was all a terrible, terrible dream that would end.

It didn't.

And when she opened her eyes again, what she saw was two Vampires, one smirking and one looking rather embarrassed, looking back at her.

"See anything you like?" Eric murmured in the trademarked Eric Northman Sexy Voice.

'_He should do voice over work,'_ Sookie thought errantly. Then she realized where she was, and what was happening. But before she could snap back at Eric, Godric interrupted, turning back to look at Eric with a stern look on his face.

"Eric, stop that. There is no excuse for lewd behavior."

He turned back to face Sookie, tactfully slipping the sheet around himself as he did so.

"Sookie, I am very sorry you had to walk in on this. Eric came to me extremely upset, and I was doing my best to comfort him. I should have remembered that you were in the other room."

Sookie heard Godric's apology, but all her mind was focused on was the size of Eric's penis.

'_Jesus, that would split me in two! There is NO way it would fit! Would it?'_

Sookie couldn't help but think that she actually might not mind getting split in two, under the right circumstances.

'_I wonder— NO! I most definitely do NOT wonder! Sookie Stackhouse, get your mind out of the gutter, and get Eric Northman out of your mind!'_

Sookie visibly shook her head, and Godric was worried about what that meant, not realizing that she was thinking about something else.

"Sookie," he asked, "is something the matter?"

She snapped her head up and saw a worried look on Godric's face. All there was on Eric's face was lust and a leer. _'Pig.'_

"Oh, no, Godric, really I'm fine. I think I'll just go sleep in Eric's room for the day, if you two want to be alone, okay? Is the room open, Eric? Or do you have a key?"

Though he smirked as he said it, Eric did tell her,

"The room is open. I hadn't planned on staying all night, just a few moments."

Then his expression changed, it almost looked apologetic, or sad, as he continued

"Sookie, I really did not know you were here. I might not have come if I knew so. I only came seeking some—" his voice broke, but he continued, "—comfort from my Maker. I was feeling- I don't know—"

Sookie cut him off, quietly suggesting,

"Lonely?"

Any trace of a sneer or smirk left Eric's face, and he simply nodded. Obviously it was hard for him to show emotional attachment, Sookie had known that already, and the things Godric had just told her about made it easier for her to see just how deeply and emotionally attached he was to Godric. She nodded back, and left the two men in the room, both ignoring her departure; only focusing on the other.

Sookie closed the door, and walked one room over to Eric's hotel room. She was so tired that she didn't even bother getting under the covers; she simply fell asleep on top of the bed spread.

**XXXXX**

When Sookie woke up, it was almost 4, and she really felt like taking a shower. She grabbed a towel, and proceeded to take a long, hot shower, soaking away all the confusion of the previous morning. Sookie felt creepy about doing it, but she used Eric's body wash and shampoo, as he seemed to have thrown away the hotel's sample size ones. She didn't actually mind smelling like Eric.

Eric smelled good.

Once she had finished showering, she realized that she had no clothing to wear but the pajamas from the previous night. Looking around the room, she spotted a silk robe thrown over the back of a chair, and when she investigated she saw that the letters E.N. were monogrammed on it.

'_Oh well,'_ she thought to herself,_ 'I already smell like him, I might as well wear his robe."_

Slipping it on, she sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about what she was supposed to do until Godric and Eric rose. She had no clothes, and no place to go. She was also exhausted, even though she had gotten enough sleep. Maybe she would just nap until the Vampires woke.

Deciding that was the best course of action, Sookie snuggled under the covers of Eric's bed, and fell back asleep in an instant.

**XXXXXX**

After what felt like only ten minutes, but was really almost two hours, Sookie slowly woke up, resting in the comfortable bed with her eyes still closed. She had a funny feeling, and when she opened her eyes she realized what was causing it.

Eric was lying on the bed next to her, head propped up on one elbow, staring at her while she slept.

"Eric, has anyone ever told you that you're a complete creep."

"Pam has. Several times."

His relaxed attitude annoyed Sookie.

"Eric, what do you want? I was trying to sleep for a while before you guys— Wait, you're up? What time is it?"

"About 5:50. It's just a little past sunset."

"Oh. Well, then I should probably go talk to Godric about what I'm doing…" Sookie trailed off, realizing that she didn't actually know if a) Godric was even up, b) he would be willing to help her as much as she needed help to get out of the Hotel, and c) how she was going to get her clothing. The last problem was her biggest. But her internal agitation was interrupted by Eric.

"Sookie, relax. I've got it all worked out. I know you fought with Bill last night, so going home with him is not an option that I will even consider for you. I had one of my day people take all of your clothing out of Mr. Compton's room this morning, and it's all in that dresser."

He indicated the small bureau that Sookie had previously guessed to be empty. Before she could get up and go check, Eric continued.

"I've just finished speaking with Godric, and we've decided to leave tonight, on the next available Anubis flight. It will be a private jet, so only you, Pam, myself, and Godric will be on it, and we should arrive in less than 2 hours. We'll go to my home, and you can sort out what you want to do from there."

Here he paused, apparently trying to gauge her reaction, and Sookie took the time offered to think about what he had just said.

Of course she wanted to leave Dallas as soon as possible, but what Sookie didn't know was if leaving with Eric meant something more than convenience to him. She didn't want him to be under the impression that it would mean she was somehow closer to him than she had been. She also wasn't thrilled with the fact that he had had her clothes moved without her. It was such a controlling thing to do. But Sookie supposed Eric must see it as a courtesy.

After a few moments of consideration, she had her answer. But Eric wasn't going to like it very much.

"Alright, Eric. I'll take your offer of transport back to Shreveport, but I just want to leave from the airport by myself, in my own car. Thank you for the offer, but I don't see any reason why I need to go to your home and get myself any more involved in your life. I am just going to go home and hopefully not see you for a very, very long time."

Eric smirked at her last statement. Sookie could try all she wanted to deny her investment in his life, but she was still a part of it. Just as his blood made him a part of her. Eric decided to overlook the obvious anger that she harbored towards him, and instead said,

"Alright then, Miss Stackhouse, you can make your own way home from Shreveport. But I will say this, Godric will be very disappointed to hear that you won't be joining us; it was his idea."

Faster than Sookie could blink her eye, Eric was off the bed, at the bathroom door, and in the process of taking off his black t-shirt. Obviously he was going to shower, but the last thing Sookie needed to be thinking about was a wet and naked Eric Northman.

Sookie walked over to the indicated bureau, and took out a pair of shorts, a blouse, underwear, and a bra. She was dressing down today. The last thing she was worried about was offending some conservative Vampires.

Sure that she had at least ten minutes to get dressed, Sookie took off Eric's robe and proceeded to put on the new bra and underwear, but within thirty seconds there was a very wet, very close, very naked body pressed up against her from behind. She could also tell it was a very aroused, very _male_ body.

"How in the Lord's good name did you take a shower that quick!" Sookie asked, indignant. She didn't want to risk turning around and getting an eyeful of naked Eric, so she instead pressed herself as far into the bureau as possible. Regrettably, that only allowed Eric to pin her tighter and trap her even more.

Eric laughed, and the sound rumbled through his chest, causing a very pleasant sensation to travel through his body to her almost bare back.

_I am so screwed._ Thought Sookie. Before she could think or do anymore, Eric whispered into her ear, intentionally brushing it with his still wet lips,

"Vampire speed, Sookie."

_Holy Jesus,_ Sookie exclaimed internally. Desperate to remove herself from the situation before things got much worse, Sookie tried to push Eric off of her by backing up, but that really wasn't a great idea in hindsight. It only caused a certain part of him to rub deliciously against her inner thigh and butt, and that was **not** helpful at all. Sensing that she was trying to get away, Eric flipped Sookie around so she could see him, and so they were pressed chest to chest. Sookie took the opportunity to fix him with her most withering stare.

"You're a pig, you know that, right? How could you be such a terrible person?"

A look that could have passed for confusion crossed Eric's face for a split second before his hungry leer replaced it. In a raspy whisper he bent once again to Sookie's ear, punctuating his words with an unmistakable thrust of his hips,

"First of all: I'm not really a **person**. Secondly, what ever could you be talking about Miss Sookie? I've been told many things about my sexual prowess, but none of them have indicated that I'm terrible."

"That's just it," Sookie shouted, once again trying to push Eric away, "you're insatiable, and rude, and disloyal. How could you spend an entire morning sleeping with someone else, and then come in here to pick up with harassing me like nothing happened?"

This time the look of confusion stayed on Eric's face much longer than a second.

"Who are you talking about? I haven't had sex with anyone while we've been in Dallas."

Sookie looked at him with an astounded look on her face. How could he be so blatantly deceptive?

"Umm, you haven't slept with **anyone?** Just who is Godric then? Didn't you spend the entire day in his room?"

Instead of saying something nasty, or lying, much to Sookie's disbelief, Eric laughed. He backed away from Sookie, and kept on laughing as he sunk onto the bed, still dripping wet, with no towel to be seen. He sat there and laughed, not looking at Sookie, and she was starting to get a little upset. She had no idea what he was laughing about, but she intended to find out.

"Why the hell are you laughing at me?"

Eric looked up, still smirking, and said,

"Dear Sookie, I'm not really laughing at you. More at the suggestion you made."

Sookie was dumbfounded. She hadn't expected that. She began to open her mouth to ask more, but Eric waved her off while he collected himself.

"You think that Godric and I had sex this morning?"

Sookie was confused by the question.

"Umm, yes. You were both naked, in his bed, kissing each other. The next logical step in my mind is sex. Not that I have a problem with being gay, or anything, I mean—"

Eric cut her off,

"Neither one of us is gay, Sookie. Well, Godric is bisexual, but he wouldn't say no to having sex with a woman if she fit his criteria. Sookie, it's hard to explain to someone who is not a Vampire, and even harder to explain to someone who has not been around Godric and I for a long time, like Pam has. Our connection as Maker and Childe is more complex than that of other Vampires. Maybe it's because we are both so old, or perhaps because of our supernatural gifts, but we are immensely close. Yes, we have had sex with each other in the past. Yes, we do still now. But, what you walked in on last night was nothing erotic. It was more of a communion between deeply connected beings than something sexual. The events of the past few days had shaken both of us, and we needed to be close. The closest one can be to another person is when you open up your soul to that person, and one way people do that is through kissing. It's one of the most basic ways of connection. Godric could explain it more eloquently than I have. If you want you can talk to him about it; I'm sure he'd love to tell you. He seems very interested in you. Maybe it's because I am."

With that last sentence came a wiggle of Eric's eyebrows. But even with that distinctive Eric action, Sookie knew he had backed off. Maybe it was the talking about Godric that had done it, but she knew he wasn't going to push her again.

"Eric," she began, "I'm just going to finish getting dressed, and then I'll meet you down in the lobby with Godric. Like you said, we've all been through a lot these past few days."

Eric seemed absorbed in his thoughts, staring at his hands. Sookie was surprised he had let his guard down so much. It was almost easy to forget he was a Vampire. Almost. She quickly threw on the blouse and shorts, and then, without looking back, walked out of the room and down to the elevator. Her stomach grumbled and reminded her that she needed to get something to eat. It was going to be a long night.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, not the best chapter. Like I said, I've been having issues with it. So flame all you want, but they will just be used to toast the GIANT marshmallows that my supermarket has been selling. (Like, seriously these mallows are HUGE! You can't even fit them in your mouth! When you eat them, you make unintentional sex-noises.)**

**And... REVIEW!  
**


	11. Out For A Walk, Bitch

The title of this chapter comes from a Buffy quote, when Spike is asked by Buffy to tell her why he is lurking outside her house, in five words or less. He is really creeping on her, because he is falling in love, but he says: "Out. For. A. Walk... Bitch." If you've seen the show, you'll know how funny this quote is. :]

**A/N: Hey everyone! So sorry that I took a while to update again! I was a little distracted. This is a little fun chapter, nothing too complex, but I like it. And it moves us forwards in the plot! (Plot, what's that?) Special thanks to those who reviewed, especially:** Alottalove, Raina Meldamiriel, HydeHijacktGackt, Ms-Trixie, Daph Lina, and evedarling84.

**Oh, and another note, I am completely ignoring the MaryAnne story line. There might be messy references to things that happened in conjunction to MaryAnne, but I won't mention a Maenad. I did NOT like how that storyline completely took over the series for waaaay too long. If you have any issues, you can pick through all you want and just let me know. I'll clean it up if anyone REALLY begs, but otherwise I'm not really gonna make too much of it.**

**Disclaimer: The great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball own EVERYTHINGGGGGG and EVERYONEEEEEE. Including my soul. Only the plot and dirty thoughts are mine.  
**

**XXXXXX**

After the short flight from Dallas-Fort Worth to Shreveport Airport, Sookie was glad to see that her beat up old car was waiting outside the private hanger the plane was parked in after landing. All she wanted to do was get her bags inside the car and drive to Bon Temps as fast as she could. Luckily, no one tried to stop her when she grabbed her carry-on and directed one of the bag handlers to bring the rest of her luggage to her car. Sookie guessed Eric, Godric and Pam were too busy trying to get their own luggage and coffin's squared away.

The warm night air was a welcome change to the stale recycled air of the jet. Anubis Air may be exclusive, but they still had the same old icky airplane air as any other company. Sookie rolled down her windows as she turned on the car, and paused only long enough to wave to Pam, Eric, and Godric before she left the airport through the same private gate she had entered in several days ago. It took her a short time to get from Shreveport to Bon Temps, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she passed the sign that welcomed drivers into Renard Parish. Relaxing back into her seat a little bit, Sookie allowed her tense muscles to loosen, and enjoyed the last ten minutes of her drive back home.

After letting herself in and seeing that Tara wasn't home from work yet, Sookie decided to forgo unpacking for the night, and instead curled up on the couch to watch some TV. She found it a little ironic that she ended up watching old episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but she loved the show so she stayed on the channel. When Tara finally came home from Merlotte's, the two women sat and caught up for a while. Sookie didn't worry Tara with all of the details of the trip that night; her friend was happy, and that was a nice sight. Before long Tara decided to turn in, leaving Sookie alone in the living room with Buffy, Spike, and Giles. It was the episode where Willow messes up a spell, and causes all sorts of bad things to happen to her friends. Specifically, Buffy and Spike think they're in love and decide to get married. Sookie really liked the episode, as she had always thought Sarah Michelle Gellar and James Marsters had much better chemistry than Sarah and David Boreanaz ever had. Sookie was NOT a Buffy/Angel person. She liked Spike.

Thinking about the snarky, blond Brit brought to mind another very sarcastic and annoying foreigner. Sookie groaned audibly. She had been determined not to think about Eric for at least a full day after arriving home.

"Jeeze, I can't even watch a TV show without Eric showing up" she said to herself, as she threw away the pillow she had been clutching and moved to get up and get a glass of water.

"Now, Sookie, you always deny that you're psychic, but I for one and convinced by that statement alone" drawled a voice from the porch.

Eric was leaning in through an open window.

Sookie was pissed.

"Eric Northman, could you _please_ leave me alone for _one_ night? Is that too much to ask?"

"Absolutely," he said, with a broad smile, "it is most certainly too much to ask."

While Sookie huffed at his statement, he leapt into her window. Obviously, being 6'4" did not hinder his ability to squeeze through moderately small porch windows.

"_Stupid vampires."_

"Eric, did I say you could come in?"

Eric ignored Sookie's indignant question, and started looking around her house.

"Nice carpet" he said, indicating the rug between the mismatched sofa and loveseat.

Momentarily distracted, Sookie responded,

"It was Gran's. She loved it, even though she thought it was a dirty old piece of crap."

Eric looked up and caught Sookie's gaze, bringing her back to the present, and reminding her of her current predicament.

"Eric, why are you here? Was I not clear enough about the whole 'Sookie's taking a break from Vampire's' thing back in Dallas?"

Eric smiled.

"Oh, no, you were perfectly clear. But I don't think you realize that you cannot just remove yourself from my world. You can't just take breaks Sookie. This isn't like skipping school or taking a sick day; there are more things in heaven and earth, Sookie, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

"Don't quote Shakespeare at me Eric. I may be dumb sometimes, but I'm not that blonde."

Eric tilted his head at her,

"You mean 'I may be blonde but I'm not that dumb?'"

Sookie smiled to herself when she answered him,

"Nope, I mean exactly what I said. It's a joke from back in high school I had with a few of my friends. Oh, but I guess you wouldn't understand that, Eric. You don't have friends, do you? Only people who work for you, and people you tolerate."

Sookie remembered his tenderness towards Godric, but she really wasn't in the mood to feel kind towards Eric. That took a lot of energy. And she was building up steam in a good old fashioned rant. And that was exactly what she needed. Although, seeing as Tara was asleep, Sookie _did_ make it a whispered rant.

"Eric, I am in no mood to be treated like just another one of the people you order around. You came into _my_ house, in the _MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT_, and I am sick of this kind of thing. You haven't even told me why you're here, and I already know I'm not gonna like your reason. Now, before you get me even madder, and I end up waking up Tara, I want you to leave. Right now."

Eric was a little stunned. Sookie was more upset then he had anticipated she might be. And he hadn't even told her the bad news he was planning on breaking when he arrived at her house. Being cautious, he decided to take a soft approach,

"Sookie, are you disinviting me into your home?"

Sookie sighed. She hadn't really thought about that. She guessed it was probably best that he had an invitation, just in case, even though she wanted to be spiteful and just make him leave for good.

"Fine, Eric. You aren't disinvited. But if you don't leave right now, I _will_ be forced to MAKE you leave."

**XXXXXX**

Eric thought it best to just leave the angry blonde be. He could always call her the next evening to tell her his news. Nothing _that_ bad could happen in the day time. Bill hadn't had enough time to plan.

Eric climbed back out the window he came in, preferring not to anger Sookie anymore by making her open the door for him. He carefully made his way down her rutted and pot hole filled driveway, not wanting to destroy the suspension system on his Corvette. He probably should approach her about fixing the driveway. She was proud, so she wouldn't want to accept any money or gifts. He would find a way though. Besides, if he was going to be at her house as much as he planned on, he didn't want his car ruined.

He made his way down the parish road, onto the main road in Bon Temps, and finally through the wooded back roads that led to the highway route to Shreveport. He was deep in his own mind, thinking about the next night, so he didn't really notice the fleet of fire trucks and ambulances that sped past him towards Bon Temps.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Yah, I know, kind of short, but you will NEVER find out what happens next if you do not click that word next to the yellow bubble thingy. It is a button and directions all in one! It says: REVIEW!**

**Really, reviews are like sunshine, and brownies, and kittens, and puppies, and pixie sticks, and iced tea, all rolled into one. The only thing they are not as good as is naked Alexander Skarsgard, but NOTHING is as good as that ;]**

**Love, Knox.  
**


	12. Coming Home

**A/N: So, this is just a parallel chapter to the one I put up earlier today (okay, it was really yesterday, because I'm writing this at 3 in the morning). Nothing really exciting, but I like it. And I don't want to combine it with what's coming next.**

**Wow, I already got 6 reviews for the previous chapter! **Daph Lina, Raina Meldamiriel, lisabit, Ms-Trixie, Alottalove, and Heavan Hell Angel, **you are SUPERSTARS!**

**Disclaimer: The lovely Charlaine and the amazing Alan Ball own all the characters mentioned so far. I only own bits of plot. Heck, I don't even own my soul! They do!**

**XXXX  
**

**Earlier That Night**

Godric, Eric and Pam had stayed at the airport only slightly longer than Sookie had. They made sure than the travel coffins would be delivered to Fangtasia, and then left. Since Eric and Pam already had Vampires lined up to cover for them at the bar than night, they decided that they would all go home to Eric's Shreveport house instead of working that night.

No one but Eric, Pam, and now Godric, knew the location of Eric's house. Vampires are private as a rule, but Eric tended to be ridiculously so. He had employed the same housekeeper for all the years he lived in Shreveport, and he had always made her come at night so he could collect her, blindfolded of course, himself and make sure she did not know the way to his house. Even Pam thought he was a little crazy. Not that she ever told him that.

Godric enjoyed the car ride with his Childe and Grandchilde in the flashy red Corvette convertible that Eric drove quickly through the night. Godric was a little amazed that they did not attract the attention of the local police, seeing as they were travelling well over the speed limit, but he soon realized that Eric had probably Glamoured all of the Shreveport cops so he could drive as he wished.

Godric smiled at the pure arrogance of his beloved son.

When they finally reached the house, a nondescript split ranch in a suburban area on the outskirts of the city, Eric, Pam, and Godric went around the back entrance and slipped inside. Eric disabled the alarm system, and silently checked for any presence in the house, human or otherwise. Pam just rolled her eyes and gave Godric a look behind Eric's back, causing the older Vampire to smirk back at her.

When Eric seemed satisfied that there was no one lying in wait to attack them all, he finally turned on the lights and Godric could see the inside of the house for the first time. They were standing in a tiny kitchen that only had a few cabinets, a mini-fridge, and a microwave. There was a potted plant in the space that was probably intended for a full sized fridge, and there was no table to fill up the extra floor space. It was obvious that no humans resided here.

They moved into the living room, which filled the entire front of the house. Obviously Eric had had some renovations done to expand the living room and get rid of the usual dining room that was included in split ranches. The room had a large television with cream colored leather furniture oriented around it. The sound system in the room was impressive, as was the blond colored specially constructed oak baby grand piano that took up the back of the living room. It was gorgeous and obviously not just put there for show, as there was a basket full of sheet music and fake books on the floor next to the matching bench.

Eric beckoned for Godric to follow him down the other end of the house, swiftly passing the unnecessary bathroom in the hallway. It was really only there because the building codes in Shreveport demanded there be indoor plumbing in the area Eric lived in.

It was then that Eric finally spoke.

"I have three fully light proof rooms in this house, all on this level. Two are always occupied, by myself and Pam, and now you will take the third. I also have One human bedroom downstairs, just in case, and there are several light proof cubbies for important visitors and in case of emergencies."

They came to the first, and smallest, room where Pam opened the door to reveal a **very** pink room. Obviously it was hers, because she went in and took off her jacket and hung it up in the closet. She flopped gracefully on the bed, if anyone can every flop gracefully, and kicked off her black pumps. Grabbing a book, she said to the two Vampires leaning in the doorway,

"Do you boys mind if I just relax for a while? Dallas really exhausted me."

Eric snorted, knowing there was no way Pam was exhausted. Vampires did not get exhausted. He decided to leave her alone anyway, but not without a parting rude hand gesture. Pam just smiled and flipped him off as she snuggled into her comfortable bed with a book.

Godric chuckled at the interactions between Eric and Pam. He knew they loved each other very much, even though they appeared to always be annoyed with one another. He liked their relationship, even though it might have horrified him in the past that a Childe disrespected her Maker so much.

The men closed the door behind them, and moved on to Eric's room. The walls were a deep, blue; reminiscent of the Nordic Sea. The bed was a huge carved sleigh bed, with a four poster canopy surrounding it. There were no decorations on the walls, but a huge closet took up one entire side of the room. Of course there were no windows, but the room didn't need them, it was impressive on its own. Just as Godric was about to turn to Eric and complement him on the decorating job, movement on the bed caught his eye.

He was surprised to see a large cat yawning and stretching its body out on a pillow, obviously having woken up because the men came in the room. Before Godric could ask about the feline, it quickly stood up on the comforter, and then launched itself into Eric's waiting arms. He caught the cat with practiced ease and snuggled it into his broad chest.

"Hallå, Pam. Auktoriserat inte du missa jag, _sötnos?"_

He stroked the cat, which appeared to be some sort of American Shorthaired, Siamese mix, what with its stockier build, but white and tan coloring and blue eyes. Godric was rather flabbergasted by the fact that Eric, _his_ Eric, owned a **cat.** The Viking appeared very much in love with the feline, who was purring louder than a speedboat's engine. Suddenly, Pam, the Vampire one, appeared behind Godric, and whispered in his ear,

"Yah, he has a cat. He's owned a cat ever since the early 1800's. Every time one dies, he gets another one. Always female, always white or tan, and he always names them Pam. I used to think it was creepy, but now I just think it's funny as hell."

She laughed as she finished the last sentence, and patted Godric on the shoulder before continuing,

"He's a weird one. You sure picked a winner all those years ago." She retreated back to her room then, leaving Godric still staring at his Childe and the cat.

Godric was about to say something when Eric shouted to his Childe, even though she had already closed the door,

"I could hear you Pam! Don't think I don't know that you think I'm a weirdo for having a cat!"

Godric could see that this was yet another of the brother/sister dynamic-things between Eric and Pam; Eric had a big grin on his face and was tickling the feline Pam under the chin as he "yelled" at his Childe. He then turned to Godric and said,

"Would you like to see your room?"

Godric could do nothing but nod as he marveled at how different Eric was when he was at home with Pam. Usually he was all Viking, all the time. He never took shit, and he rarely ever showed respect. But here he must feel safe, despite his anal concern about security, and he let his guard down a little. Godric liked seeing this part of Eric.

Whereas Eric's room had been the true blue of the ocean, the third room was the crimson of blood. It was as simply furnished as Eric's room, but it had a bureau instead of a closet. Godric immediately felt at home in the room, which was right at the end of the hall, with Pam's and Eric's on either side. After looking around for a few moments, he asked Eric to show him the downstairs. As Eric had mentioned earlier, there was a human bedroom, with a fully stocked and functional bathroom attached, and where a family room might be in other houses, there were several light-tight cubicles with space for coffins or small cots. The rest of the basement was taken up by a washer, drier, and a small closet with a chain and lock through the handle of the door. Godric decided that Eric would tell him what was in the room when he wished too, and did not question his Childe about it.

Godric had hoped to be able to spend some quality time relaxing with Eric, perhaps watching TV, or hearing him play the piano that was in the living room, but soon after they walked up the stairs, the phone rang and Eric told Godric and Pam that he had to leave, with no explanation.

Godric sat on the leather couch and turned on the television, flipping through the channels until he found a movie he liked. Within a few minutes, Pam the cat made her way into the room determined to explore the new Vampire. She ended up in Godric's lap, with him petting her rhythmically, and that is how Eric found them when he returned several hours later.

Dawn was soon approaching, and both Vampires were tired, so they kissed a friendly goodnight, and went to check on Pam, who they found to be sleeping already. Eric disappeared into his room with the feline Pam in his arms, and Godric retreated into the red room. He was slightly worried about the look he had seen on Eric's face when the younger Vampire had returned home from his mysterious midnight trip, but he would surely find out the next evening what had happened.

**XXXXX**

**A/N: The Swedish is:**

"Hello, Pam. Did you miss me sötnos?"

**Sötnos is slang for "sweet nose" which I have used before. It is a cute nickname for someone you love. The idea behind it is that the person has a sweet nose, like a kittens or other cute animal nose. I think its adorable. I call my dog Sotnos now :]**

**I know that animals are supposed to be frightened of Vampires, but I think cats are bad asses enough that they wouldn't give a shit.**

**This cat is based off of my cat (okay, well it's my cat-away-from-home) who I named Pam, after True Blood's Pam. She is really my friend's cat, but her family has so many cats that they offered this one to me. My mom said I couldn't have her though, but I still consider her MY cat :P And she actually IS a Siamese/American Short Hair mix. And does have blue eyes, and is white with tan markings.**

**Now, I know you'll be happy that you got ANYTHING. You dirty little rapscallions. Readers are so greedy. But, if you want to find out what the dealio with those fire trucks is, you're just gonna have to REVIEW!**

**Muahahhaaa**

**Love, Knox  
**


	13. Love Is A Burning Thing

**A/N: So, all I have to say is: HOLY CRAP. 100 reviews! How did that even HAPPEN? I'm so sorry I haven't updated. This chapter has proved really annoying to finish. I blame it on the lack of Eric and Godric. SORRY! (*cringes so the flames cannot burn her*) **

**I would love to personally thank every single one of you who has read, reviewed, or favorited my little story. Especially those who reviewed the last chapter with such positive and lovely reviews: **Alottalove, Heavan Hell Angel, Halliwell2002007, Raina Meldamiriel, Dolphindreamer, DarkAngel620, DrowCrazy, lisabit, Pari325, SuperIdole, and Natalia GAG. **You are all loved and get super special cupcakes and sloppy kisses. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one. Again: NO ONE! Charlaine and Adam own everyone. And they do a damn good job at it. I would just mess things up.**

**XXXXX**

Sookie woke up around 1 the next afternoon, a reasonable time seeing as she hadn't gotten to sleep until 4 am. Early morning visits from Eric Northman tended to have such side effects as sleeplessness. Sookie had watched two more Buffy episodes after he left, and then attempted to read one of her mystery novels, but that didn't really work out too well. She finally drifted off to sleep, and she was happy that she did seeing as she had a lot of things to do that afternoon.

First thing she did was make herself a big breakfast. Hanging around vampires could lead to malnutrition when you forgot that you actually _did_ need to eat food, unlike them. After a hot meal of eggs, sausages, biscuits and coffee, Sookie called Sam to talk about working that night. She needed to get back into her normal schedule, and she _really_ needed to get back to making money.

Sam was more than happy to have her take the 6 to close shift with Arlene, so that was all set. By then it was around 2, and Sookie had four hours to figure out what she had missed while she was away in Dallas for the past 4 days. She decided to drop by the section of road that Jason had been scheduled to work in order to find out what had been going on with him, and in Bon Temps in general.

Puttering up to the work site in her beat up old car, Sookie immediately noticed something was off in the mental states of all the workers. Hoyt seemed distracted, and Lafayette was doing the mental equivalent to muttering that nervous people did when something big was going on. She did not see Jason, or his truck, anywhere, so she drove over to the side of the road where his boss, Catfish Hennessey was leaning against his own truck. She opened the passenger side window, and Catfish came over to lean in and talk to her.

"Hi there, Miss Sookie. What brings ya out here this afternoon?"

"Well, Mr. Hennessey, I was looking for Jason. I just got back from a trip to Dallas, and I wanted to see what was going on with him. Do you know where he is? I didn't see his truck around."

Catfish looked slightly nervous, and began shifting his weight anxiously as he thought about his answer. Sookie couldn't tell what exactly was going on because his thoughts were just vague bits of information, not anything cohesive. Finally, he stopped fidgeting and spoke.

"Well, Miss Sookie, I thought you'd already've known what happened. Jason's in the hospital, in Shreveport. There was a fire last night, and—"

Sookie cut him off, furious that the man would delay telling her this information.

"Catfish Hennessey, you tell me _right now_ what happened, or so help me I will call your momma and tell her you wouldn't tell me nothin' about my older brother being laid up in the hospital!"

Catfish held his big hands up in front of him in a sign of surrender.

"Now, Sookie, I don't mean no harm, it's just I don't know much 'bout what all happened myself. All I know is what Andy Bellefleur told me this mornin', and that's that there was a fire out at Jason's place, and that he's in the hospital fer some reason. Probably just fer breathin' smoke, at least I hope so. I ain't got the money to be trainin' up new site managers."

Sookie sighed at Catfish's selfish reasoning, but she understood the man's point. No one around Bon Temps had extra money for anything. Especially hospital bills. She said her goodbyes to Catfish and the crew, and pulled off of the dusty shoulder and back on to the parish road heading towards Shreveport. She wanted to see whether Jason was okay or not.

**XXXXX**

After arriving at the Shreveport General Hospital to find Jason in stable condition, Sookie breathed a huge sigh of relief. She had been so worried that it would be far worse than the mild burns on his hand and smoke inhalation that he had been watched overnight for. In fact, the doctor said that they would release him into her care that afternoon if she wanted. She had agreed, and that was how she came to be sitting in a Shreveport diner across from her brother, watching him try to eat a burger with bandages on one hand.

"Jason, would you just give in and cut it up, for heaven's sake? You're getting ketchup on the bandages. Those are supposed to stay _clean,_ you big dummy."

"You know, Sook, the next time you have to burn yourself getting out of an inferno, I'll come watch you eat and make fun of you."

Sookie felt a little bad about her comments. Jason had been through a lot, after all.

She took his undamaged hand in hers and got him to stop shoveling french fries in his mouth for a moment.

"Jason, I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm sorry you burned your hand. I'm sorry I'm acting all mother hen-ish. I was just scared. I went out to the site and found Catfish and the crew moping around like someone had died, and then I thought you _had_ died until Catfish explained to me that you were just in the hospital. It was a bit of a shock, that's all."

Jason smiled at his little sister.

"Sook, if I had died, I would have gone out in something way cooler than a house fire, believe me."

Sookie laughed despite herself.

Letting go of his hand in order to go back to eating her salad, Sookie asked,

"So, what did happen at the house? No one told me how it caught fire."

"Well, I actually don't know. I just remember waking up to a lot of smoke in the house, and then finding out that my door was super hot and blocked by a big old wall of fire. You know that window in my room is too small to fit through, so I ended up having to bust my way through it. That's how this hand got burned; I tried to turn the handle first. Dumb idea. Anyways, I made it through the living room, which was one big mess, and to the front door, but by that time I was breathing pretty hard. I almost gave up right there when I tripped over that old ottoman by the couch. I didn't though, I got outside, and then collapsed, and apparently I blacked out, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital."

Sookie gasped, and felt tears pop into her eyes. She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost Jason. He was her only family left. She dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, and continued their conversation.

"So, how's the house? Did anyone tell you whether it's savable?"

Jason shook his head as he said,

"Andy Bellefleur came in this morning to check on me, and told me that it burned right down to the ground. Apparently, I was unconscious for a long time, and it burned while I was out. No one noticed the fire until around 3 am. You know how far away the house is from the road; it's hard to see anything through the woods. Apparently, Kevin Ellis was on his way home from work and noticed the light."

Sookie breathed a sigh of relief,

"I never thought I'd say this in a million years, but thank the good lord for Kevin Ellis."

Jason laughed at her expression of thanks. Kevin might be a bumbling fool most of the time, but if he hadn't taken an alternate route home that morning after work, Jason might not have been sitting eating a burger with his sister.

"Well, luckily he showed up. And I'll be okay. My hand's just a little burned from the doorknob, and that'll heal up all nice within a week the doc said. I'll be back to work in no time. What I'm more worried about is where I'm gonna stay. I know Hoyt would be glad to have me, but I do NOT want to deal with Mrs. Fortenberry on a daily basis. And I am not inclined to risk my free life by living with Lafayette. Maybe Sam would—"

Sookie cut him off before he could ponder any more options.

"Jason Bartlett Stackhouse, you big dummy, of course you'll be stayin' at my house. It's gran's place after all, and she left it to both of us. Well, both of us before you signed it all over to me. But you're still welcome to live there whenever you want. Although, you will have to deal with Tara living there too, because she's my roommate; paying rent and everything."

Jason smiled.

"Hey, it's not like she never slept over when we were kids. Heck, she practically lived at the house. It'll be just like old times."

With that he waved the waitress over and asked for the check. Sookie tried to protest, but he insisted on paying for lunch. It was the least he could do. After all, she could have made him stay with Hoyt and Maxine Fortenberry.

**XXXX**

After driving back to Bon Temps and getting Jason settled into his old bedroom, Sookie realized that it was almost time for her to get down to Merlotte's for the dinner shift. She was tired from the long day, and she knew that Sam would probably want her to skip work, but she felt like she needed something to distract her from everything that had been going on. She put on her clean uniform, her black Reeboks, and re-did her makeup so as not to look like something the cat dragged in.

The parking lot was filling up when she arrived; people would want to get together and talk about the newest event in Bon Temps. Sadly, that happened to be the fire at Jason's, which meant people would be bothering her all night about it, both verbally and mentally. Sookie straightened up right before walking in the back entrance, and went to check in with Sam and clock in.

**XXXXX**

The night was going well. Not many people had bothered her too much, and most of the thoughts she heard were sympathetic towards her and Jason. A few people were wondering where she had been, and Tara was wondering why Bill hadn't shown up to say hi to Sookie yet, as he was wont to do. This made Sookie tear up a little bit, and she had to excuse herself to the bathroom while taking an order. Luckily, it was only Hoyt, and he didn't mind. He probably thought she was upset about losing her parent's house. He knew about the accident, and about how the house was the last thing that connected Jason and Sookie to their deceased mother and father. While she was in the bathroom drying her eyes and making sure her mascara hadn't run, Sookie felt something strange. She felt a little shiver go through her spine, as if a cold draft had swept through the room, but there was no open window, and the door was firmly shut. She dismissed it as anxiety, and walked out to the bar to pick up Hoyt's drink order. What she saw when she got there nearly made her drop his pitcher of Dixie Draft.

Godric was sitting at the bar.

**A/N: MUAHAHAHHAAAAA! Okay, this time I absolutely PROMISE I will update sooner. Believe me, I have a super idea ;] *grins evilly***

**Now, the only way you can urge me to type at Franklin speed ("Watch how fast I can type muthafucka! Watch me!"), is if you click that little word that says "Review", and do what the damn button says!**

**Love,**

**Knox  
**


	14. You Threw Me Up Against The Wall

Chapter title is from the Boys Like Girls song "Up Against The Wall". And makes sense later in the chapter ;]

**A/N: So, you have all been good boys and girls waiting for some lemons, and I am proud to say that they have finally been delivered. Yum ;] Smut ahead. If you don't like it, don't read it. There's a warning. Before it happens, so just skip to then end where I mark *SAFE TO READ* You can just assume that wild smutty fun happened.**

**OMG, so 14 of you review my last chapter within like 3 days. I absolutely LOVE you all. And I'm almost up to 100 Alerts! 97 totally DIFFERENT people like my story! Geeze Louise! This is insane! To the beautiful people who reviewed last chapter, I thank you, especially; **cindysark, Alottalove, ladeesarah101, LeeshiLoo, Mrscan77, Raina Meldamiriel, DarkAngel620, HydeHijacktGackt, Daph Lina, DrowCrazy, Samantha-chan, fire1, Ms-Trixie and Megan Consoer! **You are all my inspiration!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no one, and nothing but the plot that is different than the show and books. The enchanting Charlaine Harris and always sneaky Alan Ball own the rights to Southern Vampire Mysteries and True Blood, respectively. They also own Eric and Godric. Sadly.  
**

**XXXX**

Sookie shoved the pitcher of beer into Arlene's hand as she passed and pointed to Hoyt as she walked away. She _had_ to find out why Godric was here. It was not the best time for a vampire to show up in Merlotte's, not at all. Leaning over the bar she tapped him on the back and hissed in his ear,

"Godric, what in God's name are you doing here?"

Godric turned around on the bar stool he was currently occupying. He had been waiting for Sookie to show up for several minutes, during which he had been admiring the decorating job Sam had done in his little bar. Not his _favorite_ design scheme, but, hey, to each his own. Smiling, he held his hands out in front of him in a surrendering gesture.

"Why, Sookie! I had forgotten you worked here! What a lovely surprise. I was just looking for a place to pop in for a drink on my way to your house, and here I ended up."

"Bull shit, Godric. Bull. Shit. You forgot nothing. Tell me what you're doing here before I—"

"Before you do what? Kick me out?" He smiled one of his adorable little boy smiles, and Sookie was lost. He was just so darn cute sometimes.

"Dammit, Godric. Could you stop smiling for a second? I'm not mad, I just don't think it's a good time for you to be here."

"Because of the fire?"

Sookie jerked her head when he said this.

"What? How do you know about the fire?"

"Calm down, Sookie. It was on the news. Apparently, it was the biggest fire in several years in your area. I would say that definitely warrants a little news coverage. That is one of the things I meant to talk to you about when you got off of work. Eric is concerned—"

Sookie cut him off with a sarcastic,

"Of course he is."

Godric looked a little distressed.

"I am concerned as well, Sookie. I only wish for you to be safe. But let that wait until your shift is over. You are probably dealing with enough right now, especially because of all the mental turbulence surrounding the fire."

Sookie leaned back and looked at Godric, interested in what exactly he wanted to talk to her about. But he was right. She did have to get back to work.

"But what are you going to do until then? I'm not off for another 5 hours. I guess you could go to my house. Do you know where it is? I can give you—"

Godric waved her off.

"I'll stay here. I always enjoy watching humans in comfortable environments. I'll just sit at the bar. That is, if you don't mind?"

His questioning face just made him look even more adorable. Sookie couldn't help herself; she leaned back across the bar and kissed him gently on the cheek. Looking into his eyes she said,

"I could never mind you being nearby."

Smiling, she turned around to pick up an order for one of her tables, but instead of being met with a plate of chicken tenders and french fries, she got an eyeful of Tara and Lafayette glares. Tara grabbed her by the arm and ushered her none-too-gently out from around the bar and back to the side entrance to the kitchen where Lafayette was waiting.

"Sook, we need to talk."

Sookie sighed, and shook off Tara's tough grip.

"Jesus, y'all need to calm down. What's with the intervention? What'd I do this time?"

This time Tara spoke.

"_This_ time you're out there chattin' it up with a boy who looks like he ain't even old enough to be growin a beard! God, what is he, 13? 14?."

Sookie almost burst out laughing right then. They though Godric was some pre-teen she was playing doctor with. Oh lord, if he only knew. He would probably find it hilarious. Before she could correct Tara, Lafayette put his two cents worth in.

"Hooker, cradle robbing is never okay. No matter how fine they be."

That made Sookie go even crazier, and she finally couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. She burst out into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. Lafayette threw up his hands in disgust at her actions, and Tara grabbed a hold of her shoulders to try and shake her into some sort of sensible state. When she finally caught her breath, after several relapses when she looked at Tara and Lafayette's comically angry faces, she said,

"You guys are crazier than a hog hitchhikin' on a highway. Godric isn't 14. Okay, well, I guess he _is_ 14, but he's been that age for the past _2061 years._ He's a vampire."

Instead of assuaging their fears that Sookie was turning into some kind of tween hunting cougar, this only made Lafayette flail around some more and Tara glare even harder.

Lafayette edged Tara out in the next attack,

"Aw hell no! We is not back to the necrophilia thing! Tara, you told me that you thought maybe Sookie and Bill were done. What happened to that? I though you was off vampires for now. Girl, they is no good! You're gonna end up dead one of these days, and I can't help you then. Being dead ain't fabulous, I knows that."

Sookie just put her hands on her hips and glared right back at both Tara and Lafayette.

"Lafayette Ellis Reynolds, you have no right to dictate to me how I live my life! And neither do you Tara Mae! Who I spend time with is my business! Besides, Godric is the sweetest man I have ever met and would do nothing to hurt me, or anyone else for that matter. So why don't y'all just mind your own damn business. Lafayette I _know_ you have at least three orders going in there, and if Maxine Fortenberry gets a burnt steak again she's gonna flip on me, and I just can't deal with that right now. And Tara, don't you have some drinks to mix? Does _anyone _but me ever work around here?"

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed back into the dining area, plastering her fake smile on over her obvious distress. Lafayette and Tara exchanged looks, but decided not to push the subject. They'd talk to her after closing. Something was obviously wrong with their blonde friend.

**XXXXX**

From his place at the bar Godric had heard the entire confrontation. Vampire hearing helped at times like this. He found the cook's assumptions that he was a child amusing; it used to anger him early in his Vampire life, but now he just smiled whenever people accused him of being too young to do or understand things. They learned soon enough. But his good humor ended when the cousins started in on Sookie for her associations with Vampires. He was glad that she stood up to him, if a little annoyed at her view of him. So he wouldn't hurt a fly, would he? He knew Sookie understood that he was a murderer; he had told her himself. She just didn't seem to see past his child-like appearance. That could be a good thing at times; earning trust was easier when you didn't look like you would kill anyone, but Godric always felt that people underestimated him. Sookie was doing that now. Of course he had no plans to hurt her; he didn't plan to hurt anyone in the immediate future. It was more of a questioning manhood thing. The Brigante Warrior in him felt that he was being discarded as too young, too inexperienced. He would show Sookie.

With a smile reminiscent of Eric, Godric intercepted Sookie as she went to retrieve an order from the kitchen counter. Grabbing her before she could react, he swept her out the back door and behind Merlotte's.

_***SMUT AHEAD! BEWARE!***_

"Godric, what—?"

Before she could get a question out the Vampire had pinned her up against the side of the building, and was kissing her fiercely. This wasn't the sweet, questioning kiss they had shared the other night at the Carmella; this was a real kiss. Hot, and passionate. Sookie couldn't help but lean into Godric's hard, strong body, and before long she felt like her legs were going to give out. One of Godric's hands had come up around the back of her head to lace his fingers in her long, silky hair, and the other held her steady at the waist. Their tongues battled for dominance, neither one winning, and Sookie's breathing was as fast as her heartbeat. Sookie always imagined that if she was pinned up against a wall like this that she would feel trapped, but not by Godric. Instead she felt safe, and wanted him to push into her even more. She could feel every toned muscle on him, even through his shirt and pants. She could also feel his intense arousal through every kiss and touch, and it inflamed her own. Before long her panties were completely soaked, and, instead of feeling embarrassed, Sookie felt ridiculously wanton and free. Maybe it was because they were right outside where she worked, and the knowledge that anyone could walk out at any moment excited her.

Suddenly, Godric interrupted worshipping her neck with his mouth and tongue to speak in a low, rough voice that Sookie had never heard from him before,

"Am I still just a boy to you, Sookie? Am I still predictable Godric, who would never hurt anyone?"

He punctuated his questions by seizing her thighs and wrapping them around his waist as he lifted her up. She was now completely helpless; and she loved it.

She answered between heavy breaths,

"Godric, you'd never hurt me. I know that."

Godric growled at her assumption that she _knew_ something about him. She knew nothing of him. He was an ancient Vampire. Granted, what she said _was_ true, but she shouldn't be so confident. Before he could speak, Sookie continued with a wicked gleam in her eyes,

"And Godric, remember, I _know _you're not a boy. I've seen that for myself."

Godric forgot to pretend to breathe as he thought back to the night she had walked in on Eric and himself in the hotel room, and his mind whirled with all the fantasies he had entertained about Sookie, Eric, and himself right after she left. With that, he let his instincts take over, and went back to capture her mouth with his. After sucking the breath right out of her, he pulled back and looked into her eyes with his own, now dark with lust.

"Sookie, do you want me?"

His voice was thick and gravelly, deepened by his need for her. Sookie never thought a voice could be so sexy and attractive, well, except for Alan Rickman's, but that was a whole other story. Instead of answering, she suddenly ground her hips into the lower half of his body, putting plenty of pressure on his straining erection. His head fell back and a moaning snarl left his lips, making Sookie even more aroused. Apparently noises were her thing.

She fumbled with his belt buckle, and finally opened the top of his pants. His cock jumped free of the cloth enclosure, and pressed against her thigh, mimicking her own eager attitude. Her black waitress shorts were quickly halfway down her legs, and her plain pink panties with them. Sookie ought to have been extremely embarrassed, but she just didn't care. Godric was so different than she imagined he would be. Bill was completely forgotten, and Eric was only vaguely hovering in the back of her mind. Right now all of her focus was on Godric slowly penetrating her slick folds behind the bar. He felt perfect. If Sookie ever had a complaint about Bill it was that he never truly fit well with her. He was awkwardly proportioned to her; not tall enough to overwhelm her like Eric, and not the perfect height like Godric. And he _definitely_ was not as well endowed as either Vampire.

Godric took it as slow as he dared, not wanting to hurt Sookie, but also not wanting to risk anybody finding them in the back parking lot. He wouldn't mind; 2000 years meant you lost all inhibitions, but Sookie would be mortified. He slid in perfectly, stretching her just enough. Shifting her up a bit on his torso, he pressed her harder up against the wall of the building, and began a long, slow pattern of thrusting in and out, hitting the perfect spots every time he buried himself back inside Sookie.

Sookie was finding it hard to breathe. Every time Godric pushed back inside her she felt like she was flying higher into a cloud of ecstasy. But she wanted more.

"Harder" she breathed against Godric's ear, biting it to punctuate her demand. The bite was what did it for Godric. He began pounding into her so hard that he had to pull her back from the wooden planks and support her with his knees in order to prevent himself from knocking them through the wall. Sookie captured his lips with her own before doing the thing that sent them both over the edge; she bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. The Vampire she was currently impaled upon lost control, and slid his fangs into her tanned neck, drawing her sweet blood into his mouth. Their exchange brought simultaneous climaxes, and if they both had not been drinking from each other their screams of pleasure would have surely caught someone's attention inside the restaurant.

Godric held Sookie around his waist for several minutes, allowing her to catch her breath and get the feeling back into her legs. When she slid gently down his body to the ground, she was only able to stand because of the support of the wall behind her. Caged by Godric's arms, she leaned into his shoulder; the perfect height for supporting her worn out body. The sex had been incredible. It blew way past anything she had ever done before, especially in that she was in a very public place.

Surprisingly, that did not bother Sookie at all.

"Godric. We just had sex. Behind Merlotte's."

He smiled, and she smiled right back.

"And I don't care."

Kissing him one more time, she pulled her panties and shorts back up, tucked Godric's still semi-erect cock back into his pants finger combed her hair up into a messy bun, and walked right back into Merlotte's switching her hips to torment the Vampire she had left behind. She felt wanton, and brazen, and alive from the blood she had taken from Godric. It was far more powerful than even Eric's blood, and she knew she would be feeling the effects for days. She was looking forward to work ending so she could hear what Godric had to say. And maybe to continue what they had started behind the bar.

_***SMUT'S DONE, ALL CLEAR!***_

**XXXX**

Sam had noticed the Vampire when he first came in. He didn't recognize him, but he could tell that he was old by the grace and power that emanated from him, even as he simply sat at the bar. Sam didn't know if his business in Bon Temps was unscrupulous or harmless, until he saw him talking to Sookie. He guessed that the man might be a friend of Bill Compton, although he hadn't seen Bill in at all during the night. But Sam was extremely confused when the Vampire suddenly grabbed Sookie and dragged her out the back door. She didn't look distressed, so he thought he'd leave them be. He was more than shocked when Sookie came back inside almost 20 minutes later adjusting her t-shirts and fixing her obviously mussed hair. With his shifter abilities Sam could smell her previous arousal, and was completely stunned. What was Sookie up too?

All he needed was yet another waitress to die or go missing. Sam planned to get out of his office and watch the Vampire for the rest of the night, but the man never came back in the bar.

**XXXX**

Godric was still smiling as he got into his car to drive to Sookie's house and wait for her to arrive home. He had a feeling that his encounter with Miss Stackhouse was only the first of many.

**XXXX**

Bill Compton had seen everything from his place in the trees that bordered the Merlotte's parking lot. It only added to the smoldering anger that flowed through his veins.

**XXXX**

After spending several hours at Fangtasia, Eric decided that he had put in enough time for the night, and that he should probably head towards Bon Temps to speak to Sookie. If she had ended up working that night she would be off soon, so he figured he would wait at her house until she arrived home. Maybe he would watch some of her Buffy DVD's while he waited.

**XXXX**

**A/N: WHEW! That was a lot of hard work. And I don't mean just for Sookie and Godric ;] I've never really done smut before, so please tell me if it was lacking anything! Critique is welcome! Flames will only be used to roast marshmallows and hot dogs! (And as my Polish friend Maya says: "Flames are for roasting potatoes!" She brought potatoes to a marshmallow roasting bonfire.****Yah, she's weird. But I love her.****)  
**

**I'm so glad I finished this within a few days of posting the last chapter. And I shall attempt to get the little rendezvous coming up at Sookie's house in motion ASAP. Reviews help the process ;]**

**Just click the button. Write some happy crap. Or some sad crap. Or some angry crap. Or some nicely structure critique-y crap! Presto! You have just REVIEWED! And made the writer very happy ;]**

**Love to you all,**

**~Knox~  
**


	15. Man On Fire

**A/N: First of all: WOW! Thanks so much for all of the amazing positive feedback on the last chapter! I am so amazed at how much attention this fic is getting; we're nearing 20,000 hits! I would like to thank everyone who read, and especially those who reviewed:**

LeeshiLou, Alottalove, cindysark, fire1, GallifreyanLady, DrowCrazy, bianka17, AmberNik, ladeesara001, TeamSam, Daph Lina, VAlady, SuperIdole, Ms-Trixie, RainaMeldamiriel, DarkAngel620, Dolphindreamer, evedarling84, pinkygirl01, ak269, heyxjudee, TinksVamps, lisabit, xxSinfulroadxx, kmplease, ericmegodric, mydirt09, Pari325, kpkisses, randyzoopurple, Spoutnik, aakahasha, and Michelle Amethyst.

**Okay, you guys are gonna hate me, but this is a super short chapter. There is a reason. It will all make sense in a few chapters. But for right now I am going to torment you with this short, vague, hazy chapter that really reveals nothing at all. Have fun :P**

**XXXXXX**

It felt like it could have been just a dream. But he knew better. The visuals were too real, too cemented in his mind. The smell of smoke still clung to his memory, the burning bodies all around. Unfamiliar land pitched and rolled beneath his feet as he battled nausea at the horrors that unfolded around him. They followed him everywhere. In his dreams, when he did dream, it was always about the battles he had fought. Always about shooting down the long dead enemy. Always about making that one kill that could stop it all. But he knew better. After all, it hadn't stopped. Not for him. For him it was still happening.

The smell of smoke and the whoosh of flames suppressed the memories, if only for a moment. Even though large fires were a danger, and tended to do more harm to him than good, they soothed him. Staring into the flames helped him forget. Of course no one questioned him when he lit fires. Mostly he lit them at home, in his back fields. But soon it wasn't enough. That's how he came to find himself in the middle of a daydream, standing with lighter fluid soaked kindling in his hands and a blazing inferno in front of him. It just so happened that the house he was burning happened to be Jason Stackhouses'. It was early enough that Jason was probably not home. He was probably off with some woman.

He let the last bits of kindling drop from his hands into the fire's hungry maw, and wiped off his oily hands on his pants. It was laughably easy to cover his tracks; they had taught him that in the war. There are some things you just don't forget, no matter how long ago they were taught to you. He drove away from his handiwork with a faint smile on his face. He was lost in the flames still. Wondering what it would feel like to burn. Wondering why he didn't just die like all the rest of them. Thinking that his life would have been better.

If you could call this life. With everyone staring at everything you did, everywhere you went. Waiting for you to snap and just murder someone out of the blue, like the crazy killing machine you were.

He was tired. It was getting late. Or, rather, early.

**XXXX**

**A/N: So, is the arson who you THINK it is? Or is it someone else? Tell me who YOU think they are in the REVIEWS!**

**Love,**

**~Knox~  
**


	16. Party Hardy

**A/N: I've decided to be nice and update right away so you're not left with that annoying little last chapter. I was surprised at who you guys thought the arsonist might be. You guys are much more inventive than I am. But I'm still not telling! I'd like to thank everyone who was quick like a bunny on reviewing, 14 people reviewed within like 10 hours! Thats ridiculous! Special thanks to:**

ladeesara001, LeeshiLou, xxSinfulRoadxx, Chicke, cindysark, Michelle Amethyst, fire1, bianka17, TinksVamps, pinkygirl01, mydirt09, RainaMeldamiriel, Ms-Trixie, and DrowCrazy!

**You're all awesome :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. All your vamps are belong to Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris. ( :P nerd love!)  
**

**XXXX**

Godric was sitting in the kitchen of Sookie's home, when he heard another car pulling up the driveway. He leapt to his feet, and was beside the front door within a breath. Peering out into the darkness he could see down her entire driveway, even though it was almost ½ a mile long. The second he saw that it was Eric's red corvette, he relaxed.

But then, remembering what he and Sookie had just done, he tensed up again. What was Eric doing, coming to Sookie's house in the middle of the night. She wouldn't be off for another hour or so, and Godric knew that Eric was aware of that. He was not suspicious of his Childe, just curious. He decided to wait until Eric came in of his own accord. Besides, Eric would feel his presence soon enough.

**XXXX**

Eric pulled into Sookie's driveway, and crunched his way down the gravel path. The dips and potholes really needed to be fixed; maybe he would have his contractor get on that. Eric shook his head at himself; why was he caring about Sookie's driveway? He didn't care about anyone but himself. Before he could ponder these thoughts any longer a familiar tingle went down his back, and his head snapped to attention. Godric was nearby, perhaps in the house. What the hell was he doing here in Bon Temps. Eric thought he was at his home back in Shreveport. When he rounded the final corner and saw the house, he saw the car he had provided Godric with parked in front of the porch. So his maker _was_ here. What was going on?

Eric parked his Corvette neatly besides the other car, and cautiously got out. He was always wary of surprises, so he took car when dealing with strange situations. He made his way up the porch, trying to make no noise at all. Of course Godric would hear him, but if there were any humans they would be unaware of his presence. He crept up to the door, and peering in the thinly curtained side windows. There was no one visible in the areas he could see through the cracks in the curtains. He finally twisted the door knob, and quickly pushed the door open, crouching to defend any possible attack. He looked around wildly, but all he saw was Godric sitting at the kitchen table, looking highly amused.

**XXXX**

Godric was pleased with Eric's wary approach to the house. He hadn't let Godric's presence overshadow the need for caution when going into an unfamiliar situation. He was cautious and careful, as a Vampire should always be. He smiled at him when he came in; bent low to defend any possible attack.

"No one else is here, Eric. You can relax."

Eric straightened up, his head nearly hitting the top of the door frame.

"No one else may be here, but you are. What are you doing in Sookie's house?"

Godric shifted in his seat, not looking angry, but not looking too comfortable with the question.

"Well, I'm waiting for her to come home from work. And Eric, I might ask you the same question. What brings you to Bon Temps?"

"I have important news for Sookie, and I promised her I would tell her it today. It needed to be relayed in person. And I also needed to see her."

Godric and Eric eyed each other for a moment. The silence was strained, each Vampire trying to figure out the true motives of the other. It didn't matter that they were family; they were still two vampires with the same goal, and that meant they might possibly be against each other.

Eric sniffed the air, trying to figure out what was wrong with the smell in Sookie's house. He moved slowly into the kitchen, and noticed that the familiar scent of Sookie got stronger as he got further into the kitchen. Not that this was strange, but it seemed to him that her scent would be evenly distributed throughout the house, with no room more drenched in her smell than another. He realized that it got stronger as he also got closer to Godric. Trying to figure out what this meant, he leaned into his maker, using his keen sense of smell to separate Godric's familiar scent from Sookie's.

But he couldn't. They were intertwined all over Godric. Almost as if—

"No. No. No you didn't. You couldn't have—"

"Slept with Sookie? Yes, Eric, I could, and I did. I visited her at work about a half an hour ago. But please, don't be upset. I did not mean to upset you in any way. It was something… primal. I have no idea what came over me. You know how controlled I can be, but I just lost it. I never intended to hurt your relationship with her. I know how much you like her, and—"

"Like her? I don't like her!"

Godric looked at his extremely defensive Childe. He was obviously denying the truth; it was all over his face how hurt and upset he was. Godric felt a pang of remorse for sleeping with Sookie, but then he remembered how amazing she had been. How she glowed, even in the dark parking lot. How her breathless moans had turned him on more than any one had in decades. He became lost in her again, remembering what had taken place behind Merlotte's, and he didn't notice Eric's defensive features change from denial to rage. Before Godric could head him off, Eric sprang at Godric, clearly intending to hurt the older Vampire. Eric may say he felt nothing for Sookie, but he clearly did.

Within a second Godric had slammed the larger man to the floor. He may be small, but he was twice Godric's age, and his Maker, so he was infinitely more powerful than him. Eric didn't even realize Godric had moved until he was face down on the ground.

"_Dåre_. Why would you even try to attack me. You act rashly Eric; that comes from years of fighting no one older than a century or two. You've become cocky."

Godric slowly released his death grip on Eric, and let him sit up on the linoleum floor.

"Now, _min son_, if you will promise not to attack again, you may stand up and we can talk like gentlemen."

Eric, who had realized his mistake the moment Godric had acted, nodded his head, kissed Godric's hand, and slowly got to his feet. He sat in one of the chairs at Sookie's kitchen table, and hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe that this little human girl had prompted him to attack his beloved Maker.

Godric smiled benevolently at Eric. He knew his Childe was confused about what was happening. After all, he still felt disconnected to the human world, like most other Vampires. Eric still felt that he was superior to the human race, but Godric was determined to change that. Perhaps he could put Eric's feelings for Sookie to good use. They certainly had some things to talk about before Miss Stackhouse came home for the night.

**XXXX**

Sam let Lafayette close the kitchen up about 45 minutes early that night, seeing as no one was in the dining room to order anything. Sookie and Arlene were staying 'til the end of their shifts, but Lafayette took the opportunity to head out early. There was a party one parish over that he might still be able to make before it broke up, and what with the stress of trying to deal with Sookie, he really needed a party. He cleaned up and ran home to change, and arrived at the back yard barbeque 3 hours before it broke up. He wasn't looking to pick up anyone, and he, surprisingly, didn't have to deal with any haters calling him faggot. The crowd was chill, and the people he knew were good friends of his from high school. By 3:30 the party was breaking apart, and he said goodbye to the couple who hosted, got into his beat up old Toyota, and headed back to Bon Temps. As he passed the fire department, he noticed that the garage was wide open and empty; both trucks were gone, as well as the parish's only ambulance.

'Something big must be goin' on." He thought to himself.

Winding his way through the residential area in downtown Bon Temps, he made his way towards his house. It was when he pulled into the end of his street that he realized that the glow he had been seeing wasn't a streetlight. It was _his_ house on fire. He gunned the engine and screeched to a halt in front of his half devoured house. The fire trucks and ambulance were parked outside, and the entire fire department was battling furiously to get the flames under control, but even Lafayette could tell that they had no hope of saving his house. Frankly, he was a little relieved; if there was an investigation and everything _wasn't_ burned beyond recognition, the police would find the drugs and paraphernalia that he kept all over the house.

There wasn't much that Lafayette would miss in the house. Tara had copies of any pictures that would be lost, and he could replace furniture and clothing. He was just glad he decided to go to the party instead of coming right home and crashing. He got out of his car and went looking for Andy Bellefluer to try and find out what was going on.

**XXXXX**

Swedish:

_"Dåre"_ means "fool"

_"min son"_ means "my son"

**A/N: Well, well, well... who knows what will happen next! (Oh, wait, I DO!) The author must be placated, with REVIEWS! **

**Love,**

**~Knox~  
**


	17. What's Confusing About A Kiss?

**A/N: WOW. So, I am surprised that a good amount of people haven't hunted me down and outright KILLED me for being the WORST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD. **

**I promise, I did not forget about you. Here is my epic and tear-jerking story that explains exactly why I was unable to keep writing and updating GoB:**

**So, as you know, my computer was infected with a virus. Well, that got resolved like 4 days after the guy took it. And I should have picked right back up writing. Well, that was just around the time I was re-starting school after being absent for 8 months. I was entering a new school, an "alternative" school (which means we're all crazy criminals and drug addicts :P Not really, we're perfectly perfect in every way) and I didn't have time to do ANYTHING. Then, I started getting depressed again as school started. **

**I've been dealing with depression off and on my whole life, along with anxiety, OCD, temporal lobe seizures, Borderline Personality Disorder, and high-functioning sociopathy. **

**I am not afraid to tell ANYONE any of this.**

**So, I was beginning to get depressed again, and I can't write when I get depressed. Then I started getting a bit better during October, but by then I was addicted to watching Doctor Who, so I was kind of not in the True Blood Zone, and then it was NaNoWriMo, which I never actually go to finish, because:**

** I just BROKE MY ANKLE. On the night of the Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows premiere. Which I have yet to see, because I got carted off from the theater in an ambulance with a foot the size of Texas. So, yah, I've been laid up with my ankle and stuff, in a ridiculous amount of pain, as well as one of my medications deciding to fuck up my eyes and ears, making me practically blind.**

**BUT, despite all of that nonsense, I am feeling a good amount better, I have re-read my story, and I have decided to START AGAIN!**

**You are totally free to yell at me all you want in the reviews, for I have been the absolute WORST AUTHOR EVER.**

**But, we now return to Sookie, Eric, and Godric, so, don't COMPLETELY hate me, please ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not a thing. Eric and Godric are purely the creations of Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball, who are my idols and own my soul. Well, they share ownership of my soul with Steven Moffat and Joss Whedon...**

**XXXXXX**

Sookie slipped quietly out of Merlotte's before Tara or Lafayette could corner her again. She had kept busy for the rest of the night, never slowing down enough for either of her friends to catch her resting, and her feet where killing here. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch at home with a drink and start in on the 6th season of Buffy. She wanted to find out what happened after Buffy died in the 5th season finale.

She drove silently and purposefully home, not stopping anywhere on her way back, and soon she was rumbling up her familiar driveway. But when she rounded the last bend and emerged from the trees that prevented her seeing the front of her house, she realized that something wasn't right. There was a red corvette in the driveway, which she quickly realized had to be Eric's. She groaned audibly. She did _not_ want to deal with him tonight. Besides, he would probably do some weird vampire shit and smell Godric on her, and then get all possessive, as he had NO right to do, and yell and fuss and get generally pissed off. Although, he was kind of cute when he was angry; she had seen him throwing people out of Fangtasia before, and it he practically growled, which made her laugh.

_Damn, moonbrain, stop thinking about him being funny. Eric Northman is NOT funny. He is annoying. And creepy. Sometimes attractive. But not funny. Not familiar, and funny, and safe, and—_

"Oh fuck me" she said out loud and slammed her hands on the steering wheel in disgust with her own thoughts.

**XXXXXX**

Both vampires sitting in the Stackhouse homestead had heard Sookie's piece of shit little car rumbling its way up the drive to the white clapboard house.

"I really should have the man that did Fangtasia's parking lot out to re-do that driveway. It's a nightmare" said Eric, wincing at the volume and frequency of noise that his vampire hearing caused him to hear the gravel under her wheels as.

Godric looked over at his Childe, smiling at the observation.

"My wheels almost got stuck in that second to last turn, and those tires are brand new."

They both rolled their eyes, both thinking about Sookie's absentmindedness. Both thinking about how cute it was.

They both then returned to looking at the episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer they were watching. Godric found that he quite liked the performance of Anthony Stewart Head as the helpful and sometimes conflicted Watcher, Giles.

They waited for Sookie to come in, but it wasn't until Eric heard her apparently hitting her steering wheel and say "Oh fuck me" that either of them moved to make their presence known.

Eric practically teleported out the window, he moved so fast, and he was standing next to Sookie's parked car in an instant. He leaned down to the open window and, getting as close to her face as possible without touching her, he said,

"Gladly."

Predictably, Sookie screamed, and turned to see who her attacker/sexually harasser was. But instead of tearing into him for scaring the crap out of her, she found herself kissing Eric. He was so close that when she turned to look at him, their lips met, as he had undoubtedly counted on, and he pulled her closer. Sookie felt herself respond to his cool, smooth, lips; they seemed to embrace her own, and made her feel small, but in a good way.

And then she remembered exactly _who_ was making out with her through her car window. And pushed him off with all of the force she could manage, seeing as she was at a very odd angle. It barely made him stagger backwards, but it gave Sookie an opportunity to duck further inside her car, seeking safety from his offending lips. When he took a step back in surprise at being assaulted by her, she took the opening, and opened her door into him as hard as she could.

The door gave her much more impact, and he visible doubled over in pain. It didn't last long, but she was at least able to dart out of the car and get a good few yards away from him before he recovered.

"What in Odin's name was _that_ for?" he said once he had straightened up.

"You KISSED me, you big oaf!"

"I didn't hear you complaining," Eric said, with a smirk.

"Well I am now!"

"Oh really?"

"You can't just go around _kissing_ people!"

"Is that from the second 'Princess Diaries' movie?

Sookie looked at Eric in complete confusion.

"What?"

"Pam likes Anne Hathaway" he said, by way of explanation.

Sookie shook her head and walked up to Eric, poking him in the chest.

"Stop trying to confuse me."

He grinned.

"What's confusing about a kiss?"

Sookie looked at him in disbelief.

"You are such a tool, Eric, you know that, right?"

He only smiled as she stormed up to her house. He watched as she huffed her way past his car, then Godric's, and then stopped very suddenly. She pivoted on the spot, looked at Godric's car for a minute and said,

"Who's car is this?"

A voice sounded out from behind her on the porch.

"That would be mine."

She whipped her head around to see Godric leaning on the railing, looking very amused.

"Oh shit" was all Sookie was capable of saying, as Eric caught up with her, looped his arm through hers, and patrolled her up to the stairs.

"It seems, Miss Stackhouse, that the three of us have some things to discuss. Mostly having to do with the fact that you smell like Godric, and he smells deliciously like you."

All Sookie could do was repeat herself.

"Oh shit."

**XXXXXX**

Tara had decided to go to grab a bite to eat at the McDonalds down in the center of Bon Temps before she headed home to Sookie's house. She felt like having junk food, after all the weird shit that was going on. Sookie was her dearest friend, but all of the vampires and spooky crap that she hung around with where starting to get to Tara. First she disappears to Dallas for two weeks, then she shows up at work and a man-child-vampire-person is there, and Sookie won't even listen to her and Lafayette, and—

Everything was just going to hell.

Sometimes, Tara thought she should just move back in with her mother. And then she reminded herself why she left there in the first place, and she thanked the lord she was living with Sookie, even if the telepath was acting weirder than normal.

On the drive home Tara decided that she would try a gentler approach to reasoning with her friend. They would just have to take some girl time together, something they hadn't had a chance to do in a long time, and _then_ she would talk to her about all of this supernatural nonsense. It wasn't until she pulled into the driveway and saw not one, but three cars in the driveway at 2 in the morning, _and_ all the lights in the front room blazing, that she knew something was going on.

"Aw shit, not again. I cannot deal with this motherfucking weird stuff anymore tonight!"

She grabbed her purse and soda, and stormed up the front steps. The door was open, and before she could even say a word, she was struck dumb by exactly _who_ was in the living room, sitting on the couch, watching old Buffy the Vampire Slayer re-runs with Sookie.

The short vampire from Merlotte's and a giant blond man who seemed to fill the room even when he was sitting down.

"What the hell?" she said.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Oooh, this evil feeling is delicious! I missed the leaving-you-hanging-off-a-cliff part of all this ;]**

**You know what do to if you, like poor Tara, want to find out what the BLOODY HELL is going on here! (I should warn you, since I've been gong I've become a right old anglophile. There will be a lot of Doctor Who and Misfits references in the future, just sayin.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love,**

**Knox  
**


	18. Full House

**A/N: So, I'm sorry it took me so long to update this after I promised I was going to pick this back up again! I have been VIOLENTLY sick for the past two weeks with a raging cold, and I basically haven't left my bed for days. I'm feeling much better now, and I also have tied up some other fanfic loose ends that were bothering me. I put a fic I had started on indefinite hiatus so I can focus on this one again :]**

**Thanks to everyone who has started reading the fic again, and who has reviewed, especially: **oz-angel1, mydirt09, treewitch703, -0- Shadow'sFire -0-**, **xxSinfulroadxx, nikkita27, lisabit, Bruja6110, sj61, tulle, ericsfae, monoya, **and** Chrisse11!

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING AND NO ONE. Do you seriously think I would writing fan fics if I owned them? Okay, maybe I would be; it's so addicting :P The beautiful Charlaine Harris and the cunning Alan Ball own SVM and True Blood, and get to play with Eric, Sookie, Godric, Tara, and Lafayette whenever they want.  
**

**And now, without further ado, Tara shall find out exactly WHAT is going on at Sookie's house...**

**Or will she?  
**

**XXXXXX**

Before anyone could answer Tara's exclamation of "What the hell" with anything resembling an explanation, two cell phones rang. One was Tara's, and it was Lafayette's personal ring tone, the one he had recorded without her knowledge several months ago that she had just left on.

"Ring, ring, hooka, ring, ring. Ring, ring, hooka, ring, ring."

"Aw shit" she said, and dug her phone out of her purse, not forgetting to glare at Sookie and say before she flipped over her phone,

"Don't think I'm done with you, missy."

Sookie paid no attention, as the second phone that was ringing turned out to be her own. It was Jason. She then realized why he was calling her so late on a weeknight.

"Oh shit, he's coming here!"

She quickly answered the phone.

"Hey, Jason? What's up?"

She could here is voice on the other end of the connection, but it was fuzzy. That occasionally happened when you were driving through the bayous to get to her house.

"_Hey, Sook, it's me. Yah, I'm coming down the parish road and I'm gonna stop off in town for a few minutes before I come home, alright?"_

"Um, yah, sure. Take all the time you need, really," Sookie said, with a frantic edge to her voice that her brother didn't even notice. He ended the phone call, and Sookie stared at her cell for a few seconds before snapping it shut with a sigh. She turned back to Tara, who had been speaking, and arguing with, Lafayette during her conversation with Jason.

"Lafayette, slow down! What do you mean your house is gone? A fire! What? Isn't there _anything_ left? NOTHING? God damn, that must have been one big fire! But, wait, didn't Jason's house burn down yesterday? Does Andy think it's the same person? Hey, don't you yell at me Lafayette Reynolds! How in the hell am I supposed to know that you _just_ got home? Well, at least you weren't passed out on the couch drunk as a skunk like you have been before, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me! Stop yelling, and give me a minute to ask Sookie before you blow out my god damn ear drums!"

Tara put a hand over the receiver and turned around to look at Sookie. With a frustrated and sort of pleading look in her eyes, she asked

"Hey, Sook, do you think Lafayette can crash here on the couch? His house got burnt right to the ground, just like Jason's. He normally would have gone to Jason, but… well…you know. And there is no way in hell he'll go stay with my momma, no matter that we're family. He just wants to know if he can stay here tonight until he can talk to Sam in the morning about renting one of his condos."

Sookie sighed, but it wasn't out of anger at Lafayette's request. She was angry about someone burning down the houses of her friends and family.

"Of course he can come here. I would have offered him the downstairs bedroom, but Jason's staying there until we figure out what we're gonna do about him living somewhere. Tell him he's welcome to stay as long as he needs to."

Tara looked relieved, and went back on the phone to tell her cousin the answer to his question. Sookie was distracted from their conversation by a cold hand trailing its way along her bare right arm. Eric leaned over and whispered in her ear,

"Well, I guess we're having a full house tonight" he said with a leer.

Sookie snapped her head around and confronted the snarky vampire.

"_WE_ are having nothing of the sort. _YOU_ are going home and never bothering me again. _I_ am going to get my guest bedroom ready for my brother, and then I need this couch free, so," she turned to Godric, "I hate to seem like I'm kicking you out, Godric, but I need the living room for Lafayette."

He smiled at her, and said kindly,

"Of course, Sookie. Your friends come first in times of need. I understand that completely. I'll make sure Eric comes along as well."

With that, the two vampires swooped out the door, one very reluctantly, and their car engines could be heard starting a few seconds later. Sookie watched as both the ostentatious red corvette and the sedate gold sedan made their way fully down the driveway. Tara was still on the phone with Lafayette, and Sookie had to get out blankets and a pillow for him to sleep on the couch, so she waved and hand signaled to her friend that she was going down the hall. She pulled out an afghan that Gran had made, and grabbed two pillows for good measure. Luckily the guest bedroom, which used to be hers when she was a little girl, was always made up, so she didn't have to do anything for Jason.

Sookie headed back down the hall, and found Tara leaning against the couches armrests, looking like a thundercloud. She had "angry" floating all around her aura. Sookie really didn't want a fight, so, instead of talking about the two vampires who had so recently taken their leave, she instead inquired about Lafayette's predicament.

"So, what happened at Lafayette's place?"

Tara looked up with a haggard looked on her usually clear face. She was clearly upset and frustrated.

"Apparently, he came home about a half an hour ago to find both fire trucks and the whole Renard Parish fire station at his house trying to put it out. Luckily, he had gone to that party up in Moffat that he had been talking about at work, otherwise he probably would have been passed out on the couch when—"

It was here that Tara choked back a sob. She might seem like she hated her cousin, but he was the closest thing, other than Sookie, that she had to family. She never counted her mother, and his mother had been out of the picture for a long time, so the two of them had always had to support each other through school and their later lives.

Sookie saw her friends distress. She knew how much Tara really did love Lafayette, despite how they fought and squabbled in public. Other than Gran, Sookie, and Jason, he was the only other person Tara had ever felt truly loved by. She grabbed her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Shh, girl. It's gonna be okay. He wasn't at the house. He's on his way here. We're all gonna be staying in the house together, just like our sleepovers when we were younger."

She pushed her friend out and held her at arms length, looking her in the eye,

"Remember that time Lafayette set fire to the curtains in the kitchen when we were trying to make smores over the burners when they were still gas ones? I thought Gran was gonna skin him alive!"

She saw a smile begin to form at the corners of her friends mouth. Tara nodded, and sniffed back her tears.

"I know. He was so scared of her after that he didn't come over for _weeks!"_

Sookie pulled her back in for another hug, and then let her go so Tara could find a box of tissues to dry her eyes before the boys got home. It wouldn't do to worry them by letting them know she had been crying over what had happened.

Still sniffling a little bit, Tara helped Sookie get the couch ready for Lafayette, and then she disappeared into the kitchen to find a beer. She needed it after what had happened. By the time she came back into the living room, Jason's truck was crunching its way up the gravel driveway, followed by Lafayette. Tara glanced out the window quickly, seeing that the guys were talking, Lafayette obviously filling Jason in on what had happened, so she turned to Sookie to say what she wanted to say before they came in the front door.

"Sook, I know we have a lot of stuff going on right now, but don't think that you've got yourself out of that talk we're going to have. I have questions, and you ARE going to answer them, whether I have to tie you to a chair or not."

Sookie's jaw dropped, surprised at her friends threat, but before she could say anything in response, the two men barged their way into the house, making more noise than a herd of elephants.

**XXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, I know, not MUCH plot development, but I wanted to get this little scene out of the way so the next round of action could get going ;] Who and what is involved in this _action?_ You'll just have to leave me encouragement to write in the reviews!**

**~knox~  
**


	19. Never Bring Food To A Lion's Den

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am back (I think). As the hiatus note said, my mother passed away over 6 months ago, in January, and I've been trying to start back up with GoB since about March, but I just hadn't been able to get going. I've been doing fic for other fandoms recently, and I finally felt relaxed and comfortable enough to return to GoB this week. I have a new chapter for you guys, and I feel like I should be able to get back to posting, and finally finish this story sometime in the future. **

**I'd like to thank the many people who sent me messages and reviews with love for me and condolences about my mother; **Meg Parrier, the dark euphie, oz-angel1, vickay, don't use, odeepblue, teewhy1977, Ericsfae, treewitch703, yorushihe, skarsnix, sarcastic sweetheart, DarkAngel620, Deanns, Crazyarmywife, ShiloCoulter, MerryCain, sj61, Lokigodric, JodieA, tulle, maddielynn2730, whitestripes123, Kadilac99, EmoPanda522, jazzybca, Dewfs, Mandii114, ellimae71, Cinnebar, Welshebabe88, GabriellaBrigantRedfern, ., Luna14, je'wella19, Godric'sGrl01, and melissacl.

**You are all wonderful. **

**A story/plot note: The canon for this story, as I have mentioned before, does not include Mary Ann, but I have also decided to make it so that neither Lafayette or Jason have ever been to Fangtasia. Sorry for confusion! And with that, we begin again!**

**XXXXXX**

It was so late that night that no one was in the mood to do much talking. Sookie, Tara and Lafayette were exhausted from work, and Jason's pain meds were still affecting him, so they all decided to get some sleep and work things out in the morning.

It was a good thing they did, because the morning held the promise of quite a large discussion that no one was going to escape unscathed.

Everyone slept in the next morning, and when Sookie finally woke up around 11 to a still slumbering house, she decided to go ahead and make breakfast for everyone. Luckily she had gone shopping the day before and there was plenty of food to feed all four of them. The smell of bacon woke the guys, and Tara followed them into the kitchen, awake but still looking tired. The stress of the past day was had caught up to them all.

They ate in silence, no one wishing to dive headfirst into all of the things that needed to be discussed. It was Lafayette who spoke first, after he had crammed the last biscuit into his mouth and finished his second cup of coffee.

"Sook, thanks for letting me stay."

Before he could continue she interjected.

"Lafayette, what kind of friend would I be if I threw you out in the cold? You," she looked at Jason, "and Jason, are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. We're all family. No one's gonna be homeless. Not if I have anything to say about it ."

Lafayette smiled at Sookie, but then Tara spoke.

"Okay, now that that's all taken care of, we have some serious shit to discuss. Sookie Agatha Stackhouse, what the FUCK is going on with you? Who were the vampires who were here last night? What happened to Bill? Where have you been for a week? And what in holy hell is going on in this town?"

Sookie took a deep breath and started to answer before Jason could cut in.

"Those are a lot of questions Tara. I can't answer all of them. For example, I have no idea what is going on in Bon Temps. I don't know anything you don't know about those fires, and I want to find out what's going on just as bad as y'all.

As for the vampires; the vampire from Merlotte's is Godric, and the other one is Eric Northman. I met Eric through Bill; he owns the bar Fangtasia in Shreveport. I met Godric this past week when I was in Dallas. He's Eric's Maker; like his vampire father. I can't say much about what was going on in Dallas, but it involves me doing a favor for Eric and, obviously, meeting Godric. While I don't fully trust Eric and have kind of a strange relationship with him, I do trust Godric totally and completely."

Sookie took a breath here, but continued before any of the others could interrupt.

"As for Bill, well, I think it's over between me and him. For good. Some things happened in Dallas, and others have been happening for a long time, and I just can't deal with the shit that's going on with him right now. That's all I'm going to say on that subject for right now."

She let her words hang in the air, waiting for a response.

Tara looked at Lafayette, then Jason, and, as neither of them seemed to have anything to say, spoke first.

"Well. I can't say I'm happy about this nonsense with that Godric and Eric, but I am glad you're not with Bill anymore. You know how I felt; I never had a good feeling about him."

Sookie was a little hurt at Tara's comment about Bill. Not because she still wanted to defend him, but because she felt it was a comment on her choice in men as well as an assessment of Bill's character. But she let it go and attempted to direct the conversation away from her former boy friend.

"Jason, Lafayette, are you two satisfied?"

Jason looked her right in the eye as he said,

"Sook, you know that I would rather lock you up in the closet than have any man, vampire or human, hurt you, or, hell, even touch you, but since I can't do that I'm just gonna have to leave this stuff up to you. But you'd better figure out just what that Eric wants from you, because he seems like he's up to something."

Sookie rolled her eyes at her brother's protective stance.

"Jason Stackhouse you annoy me."

He simply smiled and said,

"That's my job Sook."

"Urrgh. Just keep your nose out of my business brother dearest. And as for Eric, I can handle him perfectly well."

It was Jason's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sookie, you realize that you're like, what, 5'2" and he's about 6'4", right? You couldn't handle him even if you were on stilts. And I'll keep my nose in your business all I want. You're my sister, and I'm not going to let some blonde mountain of a vamp walk all over you."

Sookie snorted.

"Jason, Eric's got a good 6 inches on you. You couldn't physically "handle him" any more than I could. But if it will make you feel better, you can come to Fangtasia with me tonight. I need to go to meet with Godric and Eric, and you won't be doing anything anyway since you're off for a week with that hand."

Lafayette butted in here,

"If we're making it a party, I want in. I'm not gonna let you get manhandled into any shenanigans any more than Jason is. You're my family too."

Sookie looked at Tara to see if she was going to hop on the bandwagon, but the dark haired girl just shook her head and said,

"Uh uh, I ain't going nowhere with y'all. Trouble follows you like a lost puppy. Besides, I have work, and Lafayette and Jason will be more than enough "protection" for you Sookie. Just have fun reigning those two in when they get near the booze."

Sookie smiled and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

**XXXXX**

Sookie spent the rest of her time before her 3 o'clock to 11 o'clock shift at Merlotte's spoiling herself in every way she could think of. She took a nice long bath in the antique clawed bathtub in her gran's old master bathroom; carefully shaving and scrubbing every inch of herself. She liked feeling fresh and smooth. There was clearly no other reason for her primping.

Clearly.

After her bath, she carefully did her makeup, and picked out a change of clothing to bring with her to work. A black denim skirt and red blouse was okay, right? That couldn't possibly get her into trouble.

**XXXXX**

It was a good thing Sookie had brought a change of clothes, because on her 8-hour shift, at least five customers had managed to spill things on her, and she looked just gross. Jason and Lafayette showed up at about 10:30 when she had half an hour left in her shift, and waited until she sorted out her remaining customers, and counted our her tips and reported in to Sam. Then she changed quickly in the bathroom and went out front to collect the boys. Jason didn't really look at her outfit, but Lafayette eyed her up and down and, when Jason was out of earshot, whispered in her ear,

"Sookie, you look like a fangbanger in that skirt and red blouse. You didn't have anything better to wear? Like a habit? Or maybe a haz-mat suit?"

Sookie rolled her eyes at her friend, and shot back,

"Lafayette, you are worse than Jason sometimes. I haven't had a chance to do a real wash, you know that. Stop being my mother."

Lafayette stuck his tongue out at her and patted her on the bum before running up to Jason and tackling his friend from behind. They wrestled for a minute and it ended up with Lafayette in Jason's merciless headlock, then Jason burst out laughing at the look on Lafayette's face and let him go.

Sookie smiled to see her two favorite men acting like teenagers again. It felt like they had all grown up too fast sometimes. Times like this she could almost forget how fucked up their lives had gotten.

Almost.

**XXXXX**

They ended up taking Lafayette's convertible, because Sookie's car was, as he put it,

"A tiny yellow 5 car pile-up waiting to happen."

Sookie took offense at this comment; she loved her little car. It had never done her any wrong. But she agreed to take Lafayette's; as long as she could drive.

That was how they ended up pulling up to Fangtasia at about 12 AM and parking in one of the reserved spaces out front. At first the doorman made a motion to yell at them for this, but then Pam appeared out of nowhere and gave him a look that could curdle milk.

"Sookie, Eric wasn't expecting you to come out here. He was going to drive to you. But I guess he'll be happier this way; he's been complaining all night."

Sookie gave Pam a look, and said,

"Because Eric's happiness is so important to me."

Pam smiled one of the completely unintelligible smiles that she seemed to reserve only for Sookie, and, putting her arm around the smaller blonde, said,

"I knew I liked you for some reason."

Lafayette rolled his eyes at Jason, and the two followed Sookie and the scary blonde vampire inside the club.

Once inside, both men looked around, and saw that the only difference from any other club they had been inside was the décor and the obvious presence of vampires. Other than that, it was just as dark, smoky, and alcohol-smelling as any other dance hall or nightclub. They both immediately relaxed a bit, as they had been extremely tense ever since they got out of the car.

As they watched how the people in the club, vampire and human, parted to let the tall female vamp and Sookie through the crowd, they realized that they wouldn't have any trouble from regular patrons of the club or most of the vampires. Obviously, the blonde vamp was someone important.

Jason and Lafayette could see that Sookie was relaxing a bit too, and was talking rather comfortably with the female vampire. If Sookie felt okay, then it must be all right.

Then they noticed the two male vampires from the night before. And they saw where they were sitting.

The two were up on a pedestal at the back of the club, with people waiting in line to approach them.

Lafayette bumped Jason with his shoulder and said, as low as possible,

"What the fuck is going on up there?"

Before Jason could even speculate, both vampires on the pedestal looked up at the exact same time and, within the blink of an eye, had moved all the way across the dance floor and appeared directly in front of the female vamp and Sookie.

Jason and Lafayette swore at the same time, and pushed their way through the closing crowd to get to Sookie and the vampires.

**XXXXX**

Sookie saw the exact second when Godric and Eric realized she was in Fangtasia. It was rather comical, actually. They were so synchronized in their actions. She couldn't help but giggle a bit. She happened to glance at Pam, and noticed that the usually sarcastic and unsmiling vampire was actually smirking and appeared to be trying to suppress laughter. Even Pam thought those two were ridiculous.

Sookie took a deep breath and pulled herself up to her full 5 feet and 2 inches, and opened her mouth to talk.

Only to be interrupted by her dumb brother.

"Alright you vampires, listen up. Sookie is my baby sister, and y'all aren't gonna hurt her while I'm here, so just… back off… okay?"

Pam glanced sideways at Jason and looked rather amused, Eric's eyes flashed dangerously, and Godric did nothing.

Sookie, on the other hand, smacked her brother upside the head.

"Jason Stackhouse, I do not need your help to deal with this. With your luck you'll just make everything worse. Why don't you just go get a beer?"

Jason glared at his sister, and shook his head.

"No, Sook, I'm staying right here. I'm not gonna—"

Pam stepped in front of Sookie and Jason, and said,

"Sookie, do you want me to… convince… your brother to go get a beer?"

At this point Sookie just wanted to get out of Fangtasia as quickly as possible, so she just nodded. If Pam could just glamour Jason and Lafayette into going and staying at the bar for 20 minutes, she was willing to take the offer.

But something went wrong.

Pam easily glamoured Lafayette into going and sitting at the bar, but Jason was completely resistant. Then Eric tried. Then Godric.

Apparently, Jason was just as resistant to Vampire glamours as Sookie was.

"Shit," said Sookie, totally fed up with how crappy this 'quick trip to Fangtasia' was going.

Jason, rather confused at this point, said to his sister,

"Sook, what the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing Jason."

Then, turning back to Eric, she asked,

"Eric, can we go back into your office or something, instead of standing in the middle of the fricken dance floor?"

Eric smiled, pleased that she had finally addressed him personally, and said

"Of course, Sookie, darling."

Sookie glared at Eric. Now he was just trying to piss her off. Eric, Godric, and Pam walked to the back of the club to enter Eric's personal office, but, before following them, Sookie turned to her brother,

"Jason, before we go talking with them, I just want to say, please, _please,_ pay absolutely no attention to anything Eric says to me, no matter how inappropriate or lewd. That's just how he talks. I know it's obnoxious and offensive, but I'd rather just deal with them quickly and go home and sleep, okay?"

Jason crossed his arms and looked closely at his baby sister, before sighing and saying,

"Alright, fine. But, before we go, one question; where'd Lafayette go?"

"Oh, um, he wanted to go get a drink—" then Sookie got an idea, "maybe you should go make sure he doesn't drink too much. We don't want him getting into fights, or wandering off with some random guy, right?"

Jason eyed her suspiciously, and his duty to protect his little sister and duty to protect his friend were at war with each other, but in the end he definitely trusted Sookie to be able to handle herself better than Lafayette, especially because Lafayette had just lost his house. Jason grabbed Sookie in a big hug, and whispered,

"Text me every ten minutes. If you don't text me, I'm gonna come bursting in there. I am not even kidding."

Sookie whacked him on the shoulder, but she was definitely thankful for how much he cared about her. Then she turned to follow Eric, Godric, and Pam into Eric's office.

**XXXX**

**Sorry that there wasn't much action, but I needed to get Sookie to Fangtasia! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now (as me and my friend are currently sending each other encouraging/threatening messages to get each other to work on our respective stories. It's working rather well :] ).**

**Love, Knox**


End file.
